Total Drama Worst Tour
by teneery
Summary: TDWT rewritten. It's season 3, kids! Seventeen teens will battle for one million dollars in the journey around the world! They'll face deadly challenges, sing bad songs and experience heartbreaks along the way! R&R.
1. Walk Like An Egyptian

_Yes, after all this time I've decided to write this. It mostly serves as a rewrite of World Tour season (well, sort of, it's going to focus only on few characters, so don't expect an insight for every contestant here,) although it's also a sequel to "Oh the joy", which you can find on my profile. It's not required to read to enjoy this one, but I might mention a few things that were said there._

_Before we begin, I want to note that LeShawna and Heather's 'friendship' wasn't abruptly forgotten by me like in canon version. That was one of the things I liked in TDA, so it stays. There will be much, much more differences, but I wanted to explain this one to you about this one to prevent any confusion._

_Oh yes, couples, it's all romance with you guys ;P Um… Nah, I won't tell you, though you can easily guess most of them as the story will progress, I think…_

_I'll skip the beginning – it's more or less the same as in she show, so we can start with the challenge in Egypt._

_English is not my first language, mistakes are assured._

_I don't own anything._

_Please, R&R._

* * *

**Walk Like An Egyptian**

"Ready? Get set… Go!"

And so the 'Pyramid Over Under' challenge began.

"We're going over, Duncan" decided Courtney. "When I was a CIT I've learned a few things about rock climbing!"

"Yeah… I think I'll go under" LeShawna rubbed the sweat from her forehead. "I don't know how anyone could stand this heat any longer! You coming, Gwen?" She turned her head to the Goth girl.

"No, thanks, I think, I'll just…" Gwen glanced briefly at Duncan and Courtney. "I'll go over. Thanks for the proposition, though."

"You sure?" LeShawna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure" the goth girl walked to the CIT and delinquent.

"Let her go" Heather went to her side. "If the Goth freak wants to stare at her 'Dunkey' all day long, it's her problem."

"You know," LeShawna glared at the queen bee "just because we made up last season, it doesn't mean that you're allowed to insult my friends."

"Oh please. It's not an insult, I'm just telling the truth. You know how she is. As if you haven't watched any of our blog war after TDA."

"Oh yeah, I've watched those" she grinned. "I remember that one video sent to Gwen by your little cousin, you know, that one with your cat…"

"A-ha-ha. Are we going in or what?"

"Right. DJ, Harold, let's go!"

"Oh come on, Lindsay! You must remember me!" Tyler was staring at the blonde girl expectantly.

"Err… I'm sorry, err… Your name is Owen, right?"

The jock sighed heavily. "No Lindsay, it's me, Tyler!"

"Ooooh! You totally have the same name as my boyfriend! I wish you two could meet! Unfortunately, he disappeared after the first season and I haven't seen him since."

"No Lindsay, it's… Ugh… Look, do you want to go with me over the pyramid? I'll explain everything on the way."

"Oh, I would love to, Trent! Let's go!"

"Uhh…" Ezekiel appeared behind the pair. "Would you mind if I'll go with you, eh?"

"Well" began Tyler "we would like to get some time alone together, so…"

"Of course Edward! Come on, Tyson, we must take him! Let's go, boys!" And so Lindsay marched into the pyramid followed closely by Ezekiel and Tyler, who was glaring at the homeschooled boy.

Meanwhile, Bridgette was watching Alejandro making his way to the top of the pyramid in absolute awe. The newcomer saw that and hopped back to the ground.

"_Senorita_, I couldn't help but notice you've chosen to go over the pyramid as well, so I thought that perhaps we could go together?"

The surfer girl smiled dreamily as Latino boy offered her a hand.

"It will be easy" said Courtney, tightening a rope on her delinquent boyfriend. "If you'll be listening to me, we might end up first place!"

The CIT smiled at Duncan only to see he was staring at something behind her. She turned around and groaned. It was Gwen, approaching them.

"Hi! Um… You guys are going over too?"

"Yeah! Wanna join us?" Asked Duncan.

"Really? You would do that? Thanks!"

Courtney sighed, trying to ignore the looks her boyfriend and the Goth girl were giving each other. "Fine. But only because three person belay is stronger!"

Noah, Owen, Izzy, Cody and Sierra stared at the pyramid.

"Under?" Asked the obese teen hopefully.

"Under" the bookworm agreed.

"Oh yeah!" Izzy jumped on Owen's back. "The adventure awaits! We're going to be archeologists! Think about all the treasures we can find! Whooo!"

Sierra hugged a tech geek from behind.

"I'm going after you, Cody" a newcomer smiled widely at her crush.

Five teenagers walked into the pyramid and bumped into the other contestants who had chosen to go 'under.'

"Oh great," murmured Noah, "our friendly neighborhood host dude failed to mention there were different paths."

"How do we know which way's right?" Asked Owen.

"I know!" Announced Izzy. "Okay, I saw this in a spy movie once. You lick your finger and hold it up to find the air flow!"

She licked her finger and smiled widely.

"Mmmm! The sand really crunches in your teeth. Fun! Okay, DJ. Gimme your hand."

"Don't do it, DJ!" LeShawna stood between them. "You might catch a case of crazy! C'mon, Harold, Heather!"

The four teenagers had chosen the middle hallway.

"Oh, oh! Let's take the scary mummy door!" Izzy pointed at the mummy sign above one of the hallways.

* * *

Tyler, Ezekiel and Lindsay were walking slowly through a dark corridor.

"It's kind of scary here. Is it too late to go over the pyramid?" Asked Lindsay.

"Don't worry, Linds," the jock put hand on her arm, "I'll make sure that nothing will happen to you."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you… Ted, was it?"

Something under Lindsay's foot clicked loudly.

"Look out you guys!" Ezekiel jumped on his companions causing all three to collapse on the ground.

The flying spears missed them by inches, one of them taking Ezekiel's toque away.

"What just happened?" Lindsay blinked rapidly.

"This place is booby trapped, eh" the homeschooled teenager stood up and dusted himself off, while Tyler was helping Lindsay. "You stepped on the block and triggered the trap."

"Thanks, dude. That was close."

"Oooh, my hero!" Lindsay hugged Ezekiel, causing his face to turn into nice shade of red.

"Yeah…" the jock didn't look as grateful as few seconds before, "better let's going."

* * *

Izzy seemed to truly enjoy walking through the ancient corridors.

"This is so awesome! Like that time when I was running away from the angry nature guys after I've written some funny lines on all fences in the town. Or, or, I know, even better! It's like…"

Noah rolled his eyes at Owen, who was staring at his girlfriend with absolute admiration in his eyes, while she was explaining how the conflict between her and Ontario Nature group started.

"Isn't that exciting, Cody?!" Noah didn't have to turn his head to know the source of the shrieking voice.

"Uhh… I guess?" The Codemeister gave his stalker an unsure smile.

"Oh, look! We're in the nurse's office!" Izzy pointed at the pile of bandages.

"It's a pyramid, not a high school" answered Noah dryly.

"Costume party! Mummy me!" The crazy girl threw bandages at her friends.

Only Owen decided to help her, while Noah rolled up his eyes, and Sierra and Cody stared at the whole scene a little surprised.

"Seriously guys, don't we have better things to do? Like, you know, winning a challenge?" Asked Cody.

"Exactly! Isn't my Codykins incredibly smart?"

"Let her be, the sooner we get this over with, the better" the bookworm sighed.

"Yeah, Codemeister, feel the adventure!" Izzy, now in bandages, jumped to the startled geek and started to 'mummifying' him as well. "If you're going to be a mummy, you must do a mummy noises! That way, we'll capture a real mummies!"

"Hey! Get your own boyfriend to play with you!" Sierra narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

"Aw, don't worry, you two look too cute together, Izzy doesn't stand in a way of new, blossoming relationships…"

"I… Huh?" Was all Cody could say, while Sierra beamed.

"… But while Owen is my soul mate and all, Izzy's afraid we don't have enough bandages for him."

"You can take Noah instead!" A newcomer pointed at the bookworm.

"Gee, thanks, being covered up in bandages and strolling through dark corridors was always a dream of mine."

"Nah" Izzy ended mumming the geek up and waved her hand dismissively, "Sorry Noah, but Izzy's senses say that Cody is perfect for the job!"

"Wait, Izzy, I don't think that-" A crazy girl didn't listen to Cody and simply dragged him away.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Bridgette**: I had no idea that the new guy would be so nice! I mean, after all we actually fought with him during our memorable bus race. But turns out Alejandro is such a gentleman and decided to help me with this challenge! And, Geoff, you don't have to worry about me. Me and Alejandro are simply becoming good friends! Well, at least I hope so."

**End of confession**

* * *

Bridgette stared at Alejandro dreamily until they got on the top of the pyramid.

"I'm afraid it's too steep to carry you down, _senorita_" said Latino boy after she got off his shoulders.

"There must be an easier way" Bridgette noticed a sign, which, luckily was there to inform them they were indeed on the pyramid's top, in case they haven't noticed. "I'm a surfer! We can surf down on this!"

* * *

"Cody! Cody! CODYKINS!"

"No need to worry about my ears, I didn't need them anyway" Noah winced as Sierra turned abruptly to him.

"My Cody is gone! Don't expect me to be calm down when I lost my man in the dark corridors full of ancient curses!"

"I'm more worried about Izzy!" Said Owen. "Poor Iz. I hope the real mummies won't get her!"

* * *

Tyler, Ezekiel and Lindsay were running away from the mummies.

"Guys, guys, guys! How about another musical number?!" Izzy started to sing. "A pyramid is just a triangle with a room inside. I would be awesome as Frankenstein's bride! You're the Frankenstein, Cody! Well, technically Owen is, but you'll do for now!"

* * *

DJ, LeShawna, Harold and Heather ran through the maze.

"I hope we'll leave this place soon! It's a freaking labyrinth!" Stated queen bee.

"Less talking, more jogging!" Answered LeShawna.

"That's a real dog!"

Everyone stopped and looked at DJ, who was standing near the mummified animals.

"Poor little guy."

"DJ! We do not have time to cry over a stuffed dog!" Said LeShawna.

"Hey there, little buddy. Wish I had a biscuit to give 'ya!"

"Well, you don't have any. And how would you feed it anyway? It's dead! We should keep moving!" Heather was annoyed.

DJ patted the dead dog's back gently, but it disintegrated almost immediately under his touch. Everyone gasped loudly, when his action triggered a trap.

"What did I do?! What did I do?!"

"Scarabs!" Harold yelled. "Run!"

* * *

"Codykins! Where are you?!"

"Izzy! Izzy, stop hiding! Owen's here!"

Noah facepalmed. He wanted to say something, but the scary ghost noise interrupted him.

"Woooooo…"

"W-what was that?" Asked Owen.

"Wooooo…"

Sierra latched onto annoyed teen genius.

"Wooooo…"

"Could you bend your knees a little bit?" Asked the uber-fan.

"…What."

"I'd really love to hug Cody, but you're kind of taller than him, and if you were smaller, I could-"

"MERE MORTALS!" The deep voice took all three of them by surprise. "YOU DARE TO INTRUDE THE PLACE OF MY ETERNAL SLEEP! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

* * *

Chris was laughing hard, while watching the screen with three teens running and screaming for their lives.

"Oh man" he wiped out a tear. "Hanging a hidden loud speakers to scare these kids even more was one of my better ideas! And all my ideas are great!"

* * *

"And your form is appalling!"

"Gee, thanks Courtney, I was just wondering about that! If you would just listen to me for a second…"

"I know what I'm doing! I was a CIT, you know?!"

"Really? Because you haven't informed everyone about it million times already!"

"Are you really letting her to talk to me like that, Duncan?"

The punk only sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

After a quick ride down, Bridgette and Alejandro landed safely on the ground.

"Ladies first" said the newcomer smoothly.

Suddenly, DJ, LeShawna, Harold and Heather came sprinting out of the pyramid, yelling and screaming. They stopped in their tracks after crossing the finish line.

"Aaaand… Congratulations! We have a team one!"

"We're first? We're first!" cheered DJ.

"In Egyptian," said Harold between heavy breaths, "it's Wāḩd."

Alejandro looked pleased, when he saw his new teammates.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Alejandro**: "Excellent. With team like this I may as well spend a whole trip in the first class."

**End of confession**

* * *

They didn't have to wait long for Noah, Owen and Sierra to arrive, all three of them eager to leave the pyramid as quickly as possible.

"Hello, victims! I mean, competitors. You guys are now team two!"

"In Egyptian, it's Āthnyn." Chris glared at Harold.

Sierra looked around. "Wait! Codykins is still in the pyramid?!"

"Yep" the sadistic host flashed a smile. "You left him in the lurch. No, wait, it's way worse: you left him with Izzy! Shame on you."

Sierra gasped and turned around, ready to go back to the pyramid.

"Na-ah-ah! You already crossed the finish line. If you'll return, you'll be eliminated. Now go stand with your team!"

The uber-fan considered this, then sighed and went back to Noah and Owen.

It wasn't long before Ezekiel and Tyler with his forgetful girlfriend thrown on his arm ran out of the pyramid, screaming loudly, stopping only after crossing the finish line.

"Mummies, eh! Those were mummies inside! They're coming to eat our brains!"

"Isn't that zombies' job, man?"

"Yo, mummies have their brains taken out through their noses for mummification. They need all the organs they can get, but brain is pretty important, eh!"

This confused the jock. "Through their noses? How-"

"Oh no!" Screamed Lindsay. "They're here!"

Indeed, Izzy, still in bandages, ran out from the pyramid cackling maniacally and dragging Cody behind her.

"Oh, Cody! You made it!" Sierra ran towards her crush and gave him a suffocating hug.

"Aaaand hugs over" said Chris. "Man, Zeke, you actually survived. Eh, never mind, it's your funeral anyway! You and Tyler join the Team Two. Lindsay, Izzy and Cody: you're on Team Three."

"In Egyptian, it's-"

"Nobody cares, Harold."

"Wait, what? Does it mean Codykins won't be in the same team as I?" Asked Sierra.

"Yep. Pretty much" said Chris with the widest of his grins.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Sierra**: "I've always dreamt of a day I would join the Total Drama cast. Thing is, my Codykins and me are at the different teams, so not only we won't be together, we will be playing against each other! Unless… Unless Chris would let me swap teams." She squeals loudly. "Oh, wouldn't that be great?! I'll just have to wait for a right moment to ask Chris!"

**End of confession**

* * *

"What happened to your toque?" Owen asked.

"The spears attacked us. I saved everyone though, eh!"

Cody looked around. "Where's Gwen? N-not like I care, just… Curious."

"Who's Gwen?" Asked Lindsay.

Izzy pointed at the pyramid's top, where three figures stood.

"I'm telling you: we need to UNTIE!" Gwen yelled.

"And I'm telling you it's unsafe!" Courtney responded, while Duncan was watching both girls in silence. "I'm in charge, and…"

"Oh… Kids!"

A familiar chime was heard.

"Recognize that sound?" Three teenagers looked down to see Chris using a megaphone. "So, how about some musical reprise?"

"You said ONE song per episode!" The punk screamed to the host.

"Yeah! And this is a _reprise_, not a new song! So, if you don't sing, you're out! Now let's hear it!"

"You know what? NO." Duncan started to jump down on the pyramid, not minding two girls tied to him. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Three hours of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid, in this stupide heat" when the punk finally stood up right before the host, he earned the glares from both Courtney and Gwen, "and you want me to sing? FORGET IT!"

"Dude, you have a contract!"

"Eat it, McLean! If you need me, I'll be in the plane, waiting for a ride home!" He took a knife from his pocket and cut the rope tied to him. "Cause I'm out, done, I QUIT!"

"Oh my. I wish I could update my blogs right now!" Whispered Sierra to herself.

Courtney and Gwen gasped, seeing Duncan leaving all of them alone, and not sparing them even a glance. Though the Goth girl was soon put out of her thoughts, when a familiar hand appeared on her eyesight.

"Hi," she looked up to see Cody, "looks like we're teammates!"

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Cody**: "Girls on the rebound are the best! They cry, and then you get to buy them a pop and listen and then, well, they still won't go out with you, but you get to buy them a pop!"

**End of confession**

* * *

"Wait" Courtney stood up and pointed at Gwen. "Please don't tell me I'm in one team with her!"

The CIT looked at her other teammates and decided that she was not happy with any of them. The Goth girl who was trying to steal Duncan from her, that annoying short geek who was staring at the said girl with puppy eyes, Little Miss Crazy and the dumb, annoying blonde. Ugh! What kind of team was that?! None of her friends were here! Well, sure, the second team consisted only a bunch of losers, but the first one had Bridgette and… Well… It had Bridgette. The only actual friend she made on this show. Sure, there was also Duncan… Who just left the competition and his girlfriend without a word of goodbye.

Things weren't looking good for Courtney.

Chris, still a little surprised about Duncan's decision, (and hoping the ratings won't decrease because of that,) glared at Courtney.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it, because this season I won't allow any team swapping! You take what you got. If you're not happy, then all right, be like Duncan McQuittypants and blow your chance to win one million dollars. Anyone?"

Sierra sighed sadly and looked into Cody's direction.

When nobody said a word, the host turned to the contestants with a big smile.

"Courtney, Gwen, you are on Team-"

"Thlāthh, or Three."

The sadistic host let out a weary sigh.

"Alright people, talk among yourselves and determine a team name! You have one minute, while I enjoy this ice-cream cone" the host took a strawberry ice-cream from the intern.

"Team Victory!" announced the first team quickly.

"Team Amazon!" decided the third group soon after.

The second one had some troubles with coming up with an appealing name for them.

"Team One… And Team Two!" Said Tyler.

"Team Food!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "This is hopeless" he muttered.

"Got it!" Everyone looked at Sierra with surprise. "Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot!"

"What?!"

But it was too late. The names have been chosen. Owen and Tyler exchanged surprised glances, while Noah and Ezekiel looked at Sierra with irritation and confusion respectively.

"All right, best team name _ever_. And here are your rewards: Team Amazon – you get a camel!"

Girls (plus Cody) stared at the animal with blank expressions, except Izzy, who grinned widely and clapped her hands.

"Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Really Hot…"

"Now there are five 'Reallys'?!" Asked Owen.

"…You win a goat!" The animal head butted Tyler.

"And Team Victory – here you go."

Six teenagers stared at their reward.

"You have got to be kidding" Heather was angry.

"So the guys who come in last win a camel and we get a stick?!" Complained LeShawna.

"All will be explained – _if_ I feel like it," Chris turned to the camera man. "Next time! Right here! On Total! Drama! _World Tour_!"

The host turned to the contestants.

"Now, be good little children and wait here while I go back to Total Drama Jumbo Jet and summarize the first episode before the next one will begin."

"What? You expect us to stay here, in this heat?!" The queen bee sent Chris an angry look.

"Why, you want to go somewhere?" The intern arrived in the White Jeep and the host took its passenger seat. "I'll return… Maybe. When I feel like it!"

Every contestant groaned and complained, when Chris left.

"Oh… I get it! This season starts with two-parter!" Squealed Sierra, earning surprised (or annoyed in one particular case) glances from her teammates.

"Does it mean we'll have to sing _again_?" Complained Ezekiel.

"You weren't with us the last time we sang" Noah reminded him.

"I was, eh. I hid on a plane and sang my line. Don't worry, I won't get thrown out for not singing. I'll do anything to win, eh!"

"Is it just me, or Chris got even more obnoxious?" Groaned Heather.

"I'm already worried what will come next" LeShawna shook her head.

"Why is our mat yellow? We're no cowards! I demand different team color!" Girls looked at Harold surprised.

"That's your problem? Yellow color? Are you serious, nerd?" Scoffed queen bee.

"Watch it sister," LeShawna sent her former enemy an irritated look, before turning to Harold. "Relax sugar, the mat is gold, 'cause Team Victory is in the first place!"

"Yeah, I only hoped for a better reward for first place than a stick" said Bridgette sadly.

"Don't worry, _senorita_," Alejandro joined the conversation. "We need no camel to be the best team in competition."

Bridgette and LeShawna smiled dreamily and nodded their heads. Harold noticed that and looked at Heather to see if she had the same reaction, but she only narrowed her eyes at the newcomer.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Heather**: "Wow, smooth talk" she rolled her eyes. "If it helps boosting my team's confidence, I'm not the one to argue. But if he wants to take a lead, he should think twice. Hello, I'm the born leader here!"

***Static***

**Bridgette**: "Geoff, ok, I know, _maybe_ it looks bad, but… I want you to know, that I was not swooning over Alejandro. It was just a heat! I just want to run my fingers through your thick, dark… Blonde! Blonde hair!"

**End of confession**

* * *

Sierra was looking into Cody's direction with a small, dreamy smile on her face.

"Yo, Sierra, what was the deal with the team's name? I didn't know we agreed for that one, eh?" Ezekiel walked to the fangirl.

"Because we didn't?" Answered Noah instead of her. "It seems that Miss Stalker here thinks she knows what's the best for the group. Right, Sierra?"

After not getting any answer, Ezekiel waved his hand in front of the taller girl's face. It woke her up from the trance.

"Huh? Oh. Hey guys!" She smiled brightly at the boys. "How is it going? Are you excited? Don't you think Cody looks cute today?"

"Yeah… I'm Not going to answer that" Noah exchanged glances with Zeke.

"I can't believe Duncan got disqualified! Only because he won't sing!" Said Gwen to no one in particular.

"More like quit the game" Courtney sighed. "And now he's stuck on the plane, waiting for the ride home! Poor thing… He must miserable."

"Yeah, but at least he has an air conditioning there, right?" Lindsay tried to cheer up her teammate while waving herself with hand.

Suddenly the thought of quitting the game crossed everyone's mind, but the prospect of winning one million dollars soon granted a return to the sad, hot reality.

"Duncney's fans will be devastated," Sierra walked to Team Amazon to talk with Izzy, "but I think you and Owen have a shot becoming favorite Total Drama couple on my fan site!"

So it were not only numerous blogs about each contestant, but a fan site as well. Noah wondered if the girl had even a slightest idea what normal life looked like.

Then again, he wasn't really the best person to judge that.

"Owen's magic!" Said Izzy happily. "When he breathes, his nose whistles a national anthem!"

"Super cute! But he's no Cody. Did you know Cody slept with a stuffed emu named Jerry until he was… Well ok, he still does."

"And you know this how?" Asked Noah behind her.

"I called his aunt once. I pretended I was a telemarketer!"

"Oooh… Stalkericious" said bookworm in complete deadpan.

"Isn't that just one of the cutest thing you've ever heard?" Squealed the tall girl.

"I'm at loss of words" both of them walked back to their teammates.

"I told you that I know everything about him!"

"I've gathered as much."

"I'm just sad that I can't be in one team with him" she sighed. "Not that you guys are bad, even if… Even if, you know…"

"Yes?" Noah raised an eyebrow, heavily suspecting why the girl hesitated to talk further.

"Um… Well, that besides Owen, you guys didn't get far in the competition, but…" She noticed the stares all boys from her team were giving her. "But, you know, with all our abilities combined, at least some of us will get to the merge, I'm sure of it!"

"To the merge, eh? We may as well all go there, you'll see!"

"That's the spirit, Ezekiel! They just don't know what our team is capable of!" Cheered Tyler.

Sierra beamed at boys.

"Yeah, but what exactly our team is…" Owen was interrupted by a gong.

Everyone turned around to see that Chris was already back, eating fresh, cold grapes, leaning on the very irritated intern while being fanned by the other one with a big leaf.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm _loving_ Egypt" he threw another fresh grape into his mouth. "And I'm gonna love it even more, watching you enjoy your second challenge: 'The Amazing Camel Race'!"

"Where are the other camels?" Asked Harold.

"There are no other camels. It's a _camel_ race, not _camels_ race."

"Yay!" Izzy jumped on the camel's neck.

"Perfect" murmured Noah.

"We won last time!" Opposed LeShawna. "How is the stick going to help us in the challenge?"

"Each reward has its advantages, trust me. You'll be racing to the world's most infamous waterway: the Nile! Teams must bring their rewards all the way to the finish line. You have five minutes to strategize!"

Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot stared at the goat with blank expressions, while in turn it stared at them with complete and utter disgust.

"What exactly are we supposed to do with the goat?" Said Tyler.

"You guys, maybe we can ride it!" Ezekiel approached the animal.

"Right" Noah rolled his eyes. "Any other bright ideas?"

"I'm serious, eh! If we'll do it right, we may spend the whole challenge on goat's back! It's a race after all!" A prairie boy patted goat's head and got head butted in response.

"Uh-uh. And it will do such a great job carrying the lunchbox and four other people" _including the enormous stalker girl_. Noah knew better than comment Sierra's size, but she was tall and therefore heavy enough to cause almost as much problems as Owen in this challenge. Even the camel would have problems with five of them on its back.

There was some stir in Team Victory, where DJ accidentally threw the stick at bird, but Noah ignored this, as he was more interested in Sierra and Tyler staring at Team Amazon, where all girls were already sitting on camel's back and Cody was (unsuccessfully) trying to flirt with Gwen. After Lindsay said something, all Amazonians, except tech geek and confused blonde girl, started to laugh.

"What? Was it something I said?" asked Lindsay. She looked at her teammates, abruptly realizing something. "Oh, wait. Where are you going to sit, Colby? Come up here, silly!"

And so Cody was placed between Lindsay and Gwen (perhaps Noah should have played a mummy with Izzy – a prospect of being in one team with four hot girls wasn't that bad after all. A few other boys also seemed to look into Cody's direction with slight envy.) Needless to say, Sierra and Tyler didn't look amused.

"We need no camel!" Noah's head turned towards Team Victory, where Alejandro started his speech. "We have each other! And we are unstoppable! We have the will, and the strength, and together we will triumph!"

Bookworm noticed Bridgette and LeShawna watching a newcomer in absolute awe, DJ with thoughtful smile, Heather's frown and Harold looking strangely at the queen bee.

"Al is such a motivator!" Said Owen all of sudden. "Wish I could be such a smooth talker" he laughed.

"He is smooth, alright" murmured Noah and turned to look at the goat, earning an angry bleat.

So one team had good players, the other had good players and the camel and his team… Let's see: the extremely clumsy jock, his big, fat and gassy best friend, the prairie boy and a fangirl who specialized in stalking and creeping people out.

Apparently he was the only with the brains here, so… No, nope, he was out of ideas. How was their reward having any advantages? At least the first team didn't have anything that would be slowing them down.

"I know how we can do this!" Announced Ezekiel, as the only team member who still had hope that his team's reward could prove useful. "Sierra and Owen will sit first, then, on their backs, Noah and Tyler, and I'll balance you all, eh!"

"You sure about that?" Even ever optimistic Owen was suspicious.

"It's better than carrying the goat, eh?"

"As long as we won't break it's spine" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yo, Sierra, Tyler, come over here!" Both of them _finally_ stopped staring at Lindsay and Cody and listened to Zeke's instructions.

The fangirl sat on angry goat along with Owen. Poor animal bleated with disapproval when Noah and Tyler added weight by sitting on their teammates' backs.

"This is so cool, Zeke!" said happy Owen while Ezekiel climbed on the top of their little pyramid.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Ezekiel**: "I've read about weight distribution. If I'll do this right, we may end up balanced. I never did it before, sitting with four other people on one tiny goat, I mean. I've only played being absolutely confident about my idea, just don't tell the others, eh!"

**End of confession**

* * *

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry, eh!"

The prairie boy was finally standing on Noah and Tyler's shoulders. "Right. So when I'll stand up correctly…" Ezekiel moved his foot.

Suddenly everyone felt comfortable. Well, as comfortable as five teens on the goat could get. Even the farm animal looked pleased.

The Zeke evented out the instability with his own body.

"Wow! We're perfectly balanced! Good job, dude!" Tyler gave Ezekiel a thumbs up.

Zeke, dumbfounded for a second or two, eventually beamed proudly.

"Yo, I told it would work. Did you really have any doubts?"

"Well, if you really want to know-" Started Noah.

"All right, time's over! Nile is that way" announced Chris. "Kind of big, blue and watery, can't miss it. Or I guess you can, but you'll die. Probably get killed by the local scarab beetles. It's mating season and they get all _killy_ when they're in heat."

"I'm so glad there aren't any around here, those things are nasty!" Said LeShawna to Bridgette.

The host chuckled after overhearing that. "I'll tell them you said so."

Chef toppled down an ancient vase and released many scarab beetles on the path to reach the contestants.

"Motivated enough?" Laughed Chris. "Now go!"

* * *

Only after all teens escaped the scarabs the challenge truly started. The camel with Amazonians was on the lead, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot following right behind. Team Victory was far after them. And was out of their breaths.

"We must hurry!" Somehow Heather found enough energy to yell at the others. "I don't want to lose this! Go, go, go!"

* * *

"Hey guys, looks like we're winning!" Announced Lindsay cheerfully.

The CIT turned her head to opposing team. "Eat sand, losers!"

"Yo, Courtney, it's not nice thing to say" answered Zeke. "You don't have to be that competitive all the time, eh."

"Says you" the mocha skinned girl snorted. "Don't you remember that you were voted out first? You could learn something about the game, sexist!"

"I'm not sexist, eh!"

"Shhh!" Izzy interrupted the conversation. "Guys, keep it down, ok, I'm trying to tell her a fairytale!" She tapped the camel's neck and let a series of strange noises. "…Princess! Hehehe!"

"No, really, you all got me wrong back then, eh!" Screamed Ezekiel after Team Amazon whose camel quickened their pace.

"Better start looking for the Nile, Homeschool" said Noah.

"I'm serious! My dad kept telling me that girls are much more weak than guys and I was taught that I'm supposed to protect them, eh."

"Nobody cares" bookworm rolled his eyes.

"So I came to the competition not knowing there were girls like Eva. Or Courtney. So scary, I mean. And strong, eh."

"Fascinating. Now could you just…"

"I totally know what you mean, Zeke!" Boys looked at Sierra. "I read the bios we've done before we got there. Why didn't you explain everything back on the island?"

"I didn't know what I've done wrong! And the girls wouldn't listen to me anyway, eh! I did learn my lesson, though!" Even the goat stopped walking and turned its head towards the prairie boy. "I won't have to protect the girls, I'll just take care of myself and my team, then, after the merge, shove every other competitor out of my way, girl or not and make sure I win this thing, eh!"

"…Right" said Noah after a moment of silence. "Can you see the Nile?"

"There's sand, sand, sand and more sand here. No rivers in sight. I can't even see the Team Amazon anymore, eh!"

* * *

"Can you see the Nile, Izzy?" Asked Gwen.

"No," Izzy moved camel's mouth. "Not yet!"

"It's got to be around here!" Courtney looked around her. "Hey, when did the other team disappear?"

"What? We're all alone out here?!" Besides the CIT only Gwen looked concerned. Izzy was chilling out on Ruby's neck, Lindsay was trying to sunbath and Cody was still enjoying his position. "Does anyone know where we are?!"

Izzy laughed. "Planet Earth, silly" she rolled her eyes playfully.

"We're lost!"

* * *

In the meantime Team Victory was running.

"Didn't we pass that cactus, like, ten minutes ago?" Asked Bridgette.

"Don't they all looked the same?" Heather scoffed.

"No, she's right, it's the same one" LeShawna gasped. "We've been running in circles!"

Her teammates stopped running and groaned loudly.

"Seriously guys?! How could you pick the same way over and over again?!" The queen bee complained.

"I'm sure we can still find a way to the Nile, _amigos_" Alejandro said smoothly. "We're not called Team Victory for nothing!"

"Yeah, he's right" LeShawna smiled at the newcomer.

"Totally right" added Bridgette, following her friend's lead.

* * *

Team CIRRRRH was still looking for a Nile.

"Still no sign of water, eh!"

Sierra sighed. "I might regret it later, but…" She took out a phone from her pocket.

"You smuggled a mobile phone on the plane?" Noah was taken aback despite still wearing his bored expression.

"It wasn't that hard" she responded while pressing the buttons. "As the biggest TD fan I knew what to do. But now, after being caught on the vision Chris no doubt will take this from me. Anyway, my phone has GPS, we might find the river in few minutes flat! However, the signal is lost."

Sierra extended her arm above her.

"Come on, come on…" she moved her hand before her.

"Be careful, Sierra, I'm losing balance here, eh!"

The uber-fan didn't hear him. "Work dammit!"

She threw her arm strongly enough to send herself, her teammates and the goat on the ground.

_Bing bing_!

"Yes! I got it! I have the signal!"

The boys only groaned in response.

* * *

Courtney and Gwen were arguing.

"That way!"

"No, we should go that way!"

"Hey, guys, why don't we ask Ruby?" Asked Izzy and then cheerfully made an intelligible noises. The camel responded and turned around.

"There! Shouldn't be long now!"

"Oh please, it's just a coincidence that a camel changed direction!" Complained the CIT.

"Hey, look over there!" Lindsay happily pointed something before her.

"The finish line!"

"Weird, I asked Ruby where we can get some lemonade, but it's okay too, I guess!"

* * *

Alejandro's attempts of boosting a confidence in his team started to slowly die.

"We've been running for four hours! We're never going to win at this rate!" Lamented DJ.

"Lost in Egypt! Ain't that a kick in the pants!" LeShawna was irritated.

"We were first last time! How could we get such a useless piece of… Augh! How is it supposed to help us?!" Heather kicked a sand.

"Please, ladies, we still may find the way!"

"From first place to last. Gosh!" With the last word Harold broke the reward in half and threw both pieces on the ground. One of them started to move and the ultra-nerd gasped with a sudden realization. "It's a divining rod!"

"Um, I don't speak geek" the queen bee gagged a little.

"A diving you helps you find water" LeShawna narrowed her eyes.

"Chris said that every reward has its advantages" DJ reminded them. "That stick will lead us straight to the Nile!"

Team Victory cheered.

"You see? Everything turned out perfectly for us" Alejandro smiled his best smile at the girls. Only Heather remained unfazed and rolled her eyes, as Bridgette and LeShawna smiled dreamily.

* * *

"Oh, Team Amazon!" The host was glad that somebody finally showed up. "Welcome to the finale Egyptian challenge: Basket Weaving!"

"WHAAAAT? I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Courtney screeched.

Chris shouted something back.

"Oh, great" the CIT turned to her teammates. "How can we possibly finish the challenge, if we don't know what to do?!"

"I SAID," teens could hear the host very clearly now thanks to his megaphone, "WELCOME TO THE THIRD AND FINAL EGYPTIAN CHALLENGE! BASKET WEAVING!"

Lindsay threw her arms up with a shriek and Cody fell on the ground. Gwen put hands on her ears and only Izzy seemed to have fun as she threw her hands up in the air and laughed maniacally.

"Do it again!" She screamed.

"EACH TEAM MUST WEAVE A BASKET FULL OF RIVER WEEDS. YOUR BASKET HAS TO BE BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD YOUR WHOLE TEAM! INCLUDING YOUR REWARD FROM THE LAST CHALLENGE!"

"Is he serious?!" Courtney groaned. "Fine, let's get working!"

"Um, does anyone here even know how to weave a boat?" Gwen looked at her teammates and after getting no answer she sighed. "I guess not."

After fifteen minutes or so Team Victory found their way to the river.

"Look guys, we're not on the last place!" DJ cheered.

"Weave a basket, get your team and reward on the other side, yadayada!" Said Chris through the megaphone.

"You heard the man!" Screamed LeShawna. "And you're lucky to have me here! I'm a weaving expert!" She smiled brightly at the handsome newcomer.

* * *

Eventually a little bruised up Team CIRRRRH arrived on their goat.

"Whoohoo! Look guys, we made it!" Owen was overjoyed.

"There's the finish line!" Cheered Tyler.

"Yeah, on the other side!" The ever pessimistic Noah complained.

After hearing this the goat decided that it has enough and collapsed on the ground, taking boys and Sierra with it. The other teams and both hosts laughed at the sight of this scene.

"Ow! Watch it, eh!"

"Sorry, dude, Sierra's hair blocked my vision"

"Sorry!"

The three of them more or less stood up.

"Say, where's Noah?"

When Owen finally joined his teammates, he revealed crushed bookworm, who finally gasped for air.

"Oh, it's like the second time it happened!" Sierra took out her notes and scribbled something in it. "That goes on the blog!"

"Seriously?" Noah sighed and got up as well.

"Yo, guys, what's the challenge?"

"Weave a boat and get yourselves and the goat face to Chris" explained the goth girl.

"Hey!"

"She's talking about the goat, genius."

"Oh. Cool. Thanks."

"Gwen, why are you helping the other team?! Are you trying to throw our game?" Courtney complained.

"Seriously? Chris would tell them what to do anyway!"

"This is perfect!" cheered Sierra.

"What, the fact that we're hosed?" Shrugged Noah.

And then the new girl did something unexpected: she placed hands on his shoulders and smiled at him mere inches from his face.

That freaked the bookworm out, even if just a little bit.

"I'm a fourth generation basket weaver!"

_Personal space. Personal space. Go away. Go away now._

"Yeah!" cheered Owen from the ground.

_I'm getting a little claustrophobic here…_

Sierra gave Owen a concerned look and _finally_ let go of Noah.

"We're gonna need a lot of weeds" she started picking them up.

Sierra worked as fast as she could and showed everyone that she had a reason to be proud of her skills. The boys were bringing her weeds, while she was working extremely fast on their boat.

"Hm. It does look solid enough" somewhat reluctantly, Noah grinned at Sierra. She simply send him a big smile and got back to work.

Well, he used up his weekly teammate compliment on her (as he promised himself that he would work harder and as a part of the team this time,) so he could go back to his natural, pessimistic and sarcastic state.

Team Chris' boat didn't escape the attention of the other competitors. Courtney looked at hers and sighed. Now she knew why camel was a prize for the last place. How in the world her team was going to build something that would hold this huge animal, four teen girls (_Gwen's heavy makeup and Lindsay's… baggage only added to the weight_, the CIT had her share of seething thoughts) and the little dweeb? For now their construction wasn't big and stable enough, despite her hard work. Well, Gwen and Cody's too, she had to reluctantly admit, (since Lindsay didn't exactly know what to do and Izzy was more eager to play a Chinese guy after sticking the weeds in her nose,) but she still was the most hardworking and valuable asset to team, obviously.

Heather narrowed her eyes at Sierra's unfinished creation.

"Hurry up, people!"

"We're almost done, Heather" the Spaniard calmed her down (well, more like _attempted_ to calm her down.) "I must admit though, without LeShawna's weaving skills and Harold's luck, knowledge and observation, we wouldn't be here. I'm glad I have such talented teammates."

Once again, Heather rolled her eyes.

"You're right! Thanks Al, you're a real pal!" Harold snorted. "It rhymed."

'Al' shivered.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Alejandro**: "I have no problem being called 'Al.'" He shivers. "Err… That wasn't… It's just… Chilly. In here." He shivers once more and sends a worried glance towards camera.

***Static***

**Heather**: "Oh, he's good. Too good. Seriously, what is his deal? He's just so…" The queen bee let herself a dreamy smile. "Perfect" she realizes what she just said and groans.

**End of confession**

* * *

Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot was first to finish their boat.

"I'm not going to lose this challenge!" Courtney groaned and started to weave even faster.

"Good work, eh! There's no way we're going to lose this one!"

"Well yeah, but who takes a goat?" Owen asked.

All five of them looked at their reward, the animal, feeling their stares, stopped eating the weeds and angrily bleated at them.

"He doesn't like me, guys. He headbutted me the last time, remember?" Said Tyler.

"How do you know it's a dude? Did you check it? Maybe it's a girl and you just insulted her, eh!"

"Dude, calm down, I didn't mean anything by that!"

The goat looked insulted that these kids wanted something from it after getting them through the desert already.

"I'll go!" Announced Sierra as she skipped to the animal and lowered herself. "Who's the cutie goat? Yes you are! Yes you are! Now come on, get on the boat, it will be fun!"

The goat disagreed with the strange purple-haired girl's idea of fun and headbutted her right into the bookworm.

"You know, there are just so many hits I can take for one day" Noah groaned.

"I haven't done it on purpose! Sheesh, delicate much?"

"I'm guessing it's going on the blog too?"

"I'm planning to talk about our whole day on my fan sites, so yes! Well, if you're asking about crashing you… Perhaps I should make two separate countdowns, one with Owen and the second with everyone else…"

"Because we can't just assume that I won't be crushed by anyone anymore."

"Nah" Sierra shook her head. "But I hope I'll get to bump into Cody someday. Every day!" She sighed dreamily.

"That would be preferable."

"Come on guys!" They turned their heads to see Heather waving at her teammates to get into the boat. "Don't waste time!"

"Oh no, they already started! Goat, come here! Please, goatie!" Sierra called the animal. It only turned the head and went back to eating weeds.

"Come on," Owen walked to the goat. "We can't lose the challenge! Please?"

The animal bleated once more and headbutted the big guy. To its astonishment, the human hadn't even move an inch.

"It tickles! Hahahaha!"

"Owen! Grab the goat and come on! We have to hurry!"

"Me? Okay then. Easy now…"

With a goat and more than few bruises on his arms, Owen joined his teammates on the boat and they started paddling.

"Yes! Woohoo!"

"Don't put him… Err… Her down, she'll eat the boat!" Said Sierra.

"And seriously, dude, stop licking the goat's head, it's still alive!"

Courtney growled, seeing here enemies on the Nile already.

"Finished!" She announced to her team. "Get on the boat!"

"Wait, shouldn't we check if it floats first?" Asked Gwen. "I don't want to be crocodiles' food, you know…"

"GET ON THE BOAT!"

Team Amazon listened to their self-called leader and Cody pushed the boat onto the Nile right before jumping in.

"It floats" announced Gwen gladly.

"Well of course. I built it after all. Now paddle! Move, move, move!"

"How do you paddle again?" Asked Lindsay.

_Ding-ding_!

"Wonderful" Chris smiled sadistically. "Time for a song!"

The teens groaned.

_**Crocodiles grow in numbers**_ started Alejandro, looking at the animals in the water, _**The Nile is filled with them**_

_**Every day we suffer more**_ Noah groaned.

_**Each day the ratings grow**_ added Sierra cheerfully. She smiled brightly, as the bookworm looked even more annoyed.

_**Yes, Crocodiles grow in numbers**_ sang everyone, _**A fight that we can't win**_

_**But if we'll start paddling faster,**_ Heather glared at her teammates _**We may escape from here!**_

The teens had a major problems with the crocodiles and started to attack the animals with their paddles. Ezekiel broke his and Tyler accidentally hit himself in the head.

_**Yes, sadly**_ that was LeShawna.

_**Crocodiles grow in numbers**_ all sixteen of them sang, _**The Nile is full of them**_

_**Every day we suffer more**_ Courtney hit one of the crocodiles with a paddle _**There are more broken bones!**_ "Ha! Serves you right!" She screamed after the traumatized crocodile who was escaping as quickly as he could.

_**Yes, Crocodiles grow in numbers**_ again, all competitors sang, _**A fight that we can't win**_

_**But if we'll start paddling faster,**_ Team Victory was the first to get out of their boat and run across the finish line, Team Chris and Team Amazon respectively followed them.

_**We may even win again!**_ The members of Team Victory sang the last line cheerfully.

Chris clapped his hands.

"Alright, Team Victory! You guys will enjoy first class tonight! Team I Am So Super Hot, you're not first, but not on the last place either, so you're safe. And Team Amazon are the sore losers!"

Courtney growled.

"But, since Duncan already left the competition, I'll be nice and make it a reward challenge," the Amazonians cheered, "as long as you brought your team reward with you. So?"

"Here's the stick!" Heather handed the host her team's item.

"It's a diving rod! Gosh!"

"Izzy, tell the camel to go to Chris!"

"Oh, but she just started to talk about her family!"

"Now, Izzy!"

"And here's the go- Owen, stop chewing on her head, eh!"

Chris cleared his throat. "And Sierra. Your phone?"

The newcomer sighed wearily and gave it to the host. Her teammates felt a little uncomfortable, seeing the usually cheerful uber-fan looking down at her feet.

"Um.. Sierra, you did good today, am I right guys?" Said Owen.

"Yo, we still would be lost on the desert if it weren't for you!" Ezekiel praised.

"Wicked skills, dude… ette. Awesome!" Tyler also had something to add.

All three of them looked expectantly at Noah, who rolled his eyes. Hadn't he already wasted a compliment on her today? Oh well.

"…What they said."

She gave them a little smile in response and they also felt a little better. Even the pessimistic bookworm, to his own surprise.

* * *

"How long will I have to wait for a ride home?" Asked Duncan, after catching Chris in the elimination room.

"What? You quit the game and expect us to work with you? Nah" McLean snapped his fingers and intern handed him a bag with a parachute.

"You have got to be kidding me" the delinquent raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no. I make witty one-liners very often, but now I'm not joking. Bye bye!" The sadistic host threw the parachute at Duncan, sending him down in the middle of a desert.

* * *

In the economy section Team Chris and Amazon were sitting quietly, until Sierra joined them.

"Here you are, Cody!" She crushed the tech geek in the hug. "I know, I wish we were on the same team too!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Well you're not. Now go back to your team! We do not align ourselves with the enemies."

"Oh please, don't stay in a way of a true love. Unless" the tall girl gasped "unless you want him all for yourself! He's mine, sister!"

"What?! No, gross! I'm in happy relationship with Duncan, thank you very much! Speaking of whom, has anyone saw him?"

"Oh, Chris just threw him out of the plane" said Sierra casually.

"What?!" Courtney and Gwen both screamed. "Chris!" The CIT ran out of the room with goth girl following her.

The uber-fan sighed heavily. "That's what you get when you pick a guy like Duncan. The only ideal man here is Cody!"

"You guys look totally cute together!" Said Izzy.

"I know! But thank you. Say thank you, Cody!"

"Can't… Breathe…"

"I know, right! You guys know who make a cute couple too? Tyler and me!"

_Tyler and I_ Noah couldn't help but automatically correct Lindsay in his head.

"If I only knew where he was" the blonde sighed sadly.

"Oh, oh, I know, I know!" Owen waved his hand and pointed at the jock. "He's right here!"

"Yes, it's me! I'm Tyler!"

"It's him, eh!" Ezekiel decided to help his new friend. "I saw him on TV!"

"Oh please! Do you really think I wouldn't recognize my boyfriend?"

Noah rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long season.

* * *

**Team Victory**: Harold, LeShawna, DJ, Bridgette, Heather and Alejandro

**Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot**: Noah, Owen, Ezekiel, Tyler and Sierra

**Team Amazon**: Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Lindsay and Courtney

**Eliminated**: Duncan

* * *

_Next chapters probably won't be as long as this one. I just wanted to establish the teams and interactions. So no, as I said at the beginning, I won't follow every single character step by step. There are characters of my choosing that I will focus on more than the others. They're all getting at least a mention and a few lines of dialogue, don't worry, I'll try not to miss anyone._

_Also, about the characters – are their characterizations okay? I'm trying to not make them OOC, but if you'll guys see something that doesn't match the character let me know!_

_I've had so many, many different scenarios in my head about the teams selection (and the order of eliminations): what if it was like in canon except Sierra and Izzy haven't swapped, or Cody and Owen swapped instead, perhaps Zeke would join Team Amazon instead of Victory, or maybe he simply didn't lose the rod, or if he did anyway, Victory would vote off DJ. There was even a moment when Team Chris consisted of Noah, DJ, Heather, Harold and Sierra. What if it had a different competitors than in the canon (it quickly died, however, since I wanted to see what I could do with this bunch.) It came down to four goals: a) Noah and Sierra in one team, because their personalities could lead to the hilarious conversations (even better if Cody was kept in a different team.) b) Ezekiel stays and interacts with either Tyler or Harold (or both of them) a lot. Now this one was hard to choose, but it eventually came down to thinking that I wanted Harold with LeShawna and Heather plus Harold can still talk with both guys. c) Noah and Owen in one team, preferably also with Tyler and in Team Chris. I'm not the biggest Owen fan, but I really liked Noah and Owen's friendship, so I wanted to at least mention that in my story as well. Plus it made sense with a pyramid challenge. I was content when I wrote these down, but I had a nasty feeling that I was missing something, thus: d) Heather and LeShawna are still on friend-ish terms. I remember how angry I was when the writers totally forgot about that. Why? Why did you include that in TDA if it went nowhere? Then again, you guys wasted a lot of perfectly good plots, but this one is one of the most obvious ones. I was also thinking about renewing Courtney and Bridgette's friendship but it made sense that Courtney wanted to be with Duncan and Bridgette didn't want to join the criminal she disliked in a pyramid challenge. Plus, as noted in the story, Courtney is all alone and has to be much more cautious and the girls can still talk to each other between the challenges. So yeah, I'm glad that I finally made a decision and it came down to this (even if writing Team Amazon without Heather is weird.)_

_The song isn't perfect, but since I'm not a big fan of the original I've decided to give it a try and might do it again with few other songs. The lyrics aren't very good, but I just assumed that these kids just started their music career on the show and don't know any better yet. So the lyrics were bad on purpose. Yes. (Plus, the worse the singing, the higher the ratings =)) I'm wondering if anyone of you will guess on which real life song I based this one. Here's a hint: I enjoyed listening to this one while shooting some bandits, raiders and random monsters via V.A.T.S. system :P_

_Apparently Ezekiel's dad told him to protect girls, although Zeke was confused by this since meeting Eva on the Island. And then they turned the character with potential into monster because?..._

_I might change few places and challenges, due to four locations being in Canada and three in USA (four, if you count that bit in 'Niagara Brawls'.) It's a World Tour, why they would go back to their country/continent so many times? It bothered me to no end, since there were just so many different places they could visit (and still more or less keep challenges the same as they were in the show,) but first I would like to hear what do you think about this idea. Stick to the show or go on the writing spree?_

_Thanks for reading and please, leave your reviews, I would love to hear your thoughts about the story (and the quality of my English)._


	2. Super Crazy Happy Fun Time In Japan

_English is not my first language, mistakes are assured._

_I don't own anything._

_Please, R&R._

* * *

**Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan**

_Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Egypt. Land of pyramids. Land of hot. Land of sweaty. Our contestants had a lots of fun on the run in the sun. And they still managed to find time to: dust a dog, chat up with camel, beat a croc and whack a bird! Showing style on the Nile Team Victory ended up victorious. And as the sun began set on the sandy… Sands of Egypt, we found out what happens when someone refuses to get along and sing a song. This week? Who's going to sing? Who's going to dance? Who's going to sell out their friends for a chance of winning one million dollars? Welcome to: Total. Drama. World Tour!_

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be _Owen is seen swimming in the Nile, smiling at the fish, _and now I think the answer is plain to see_ Above the water Alejandro is on the top of top of a hut on a basket canoe, sweating, and then taking his shirt off. He gets knocked off by an oar thrown at him by Duncan, who is in the same canoe, alongside Courtney, who is also paddling along. The canoe then paddles off-screen and the screen shakes. The camera pans over and shows that the canoe had crashed into an inflatable raft, which Gwen is standing on. She looks sad and sinks into the water, while Duncan gives her a flirty smile and leans and try to help her until he notices Courtney glaring at him. He turns around and gives his girlfriend an awkward smile. _I wanna be famous! I wanna live close to the sun!_ On one of the highest levels of Eiffel's Tower Harold shows Heather and LeShawna his mad skills with his num-yos. Both girls share bored glances. _You may pack your bags 'cause I already won._ Tyler then runs past with Noah in a blue wheelbarrow, until he trips on a crouching Ezekiel. This causes the wheelbarrow to roll right over to the edge, sending bookworm flying out of the it, off the tower, and into the land of ice, where he falls into Sierra's arms. _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._ Sierra frowns at him, then notices Cody a couple of feet before her. She throws annoyed Noah on the ground and gives Cody a tight hug, while grinning widely. Cody in turn looks absolutely terrified. '_Cause I wanna be… Famous! Na na na na _In the sea Bridgette and DJ are surfing, they collide and fell into the water. _na na na na na na na na _On the Abbey Road Lindsay is running away from the maniacally laughing Izzy. When the Total Drama Jumbo Jet arrives above them, the blonde ducks, but the crazy girl is apparently taken away with the plane, because she disappears from the shot. Lindsay looks surprised. _na na na!_ The camera shows the whole cast on the top of the plane, forming a human pyramid, singing and dancing. _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_ _I wanna be,_ Izzy who is sitting on Owen's shoulder shares a smile with her boyfriend. _I wanna be,_ Tyler smiles at Lindsay, but she looks at him with confusion. _I wanna be famous!_ Alejandro is smirking at Heather, who in return glares at him hatefully. Chef turns the Jumbo Jet and everyone falls down with their parachutes with Sierra holding Cody in her arms. All teens lands safely on the ground.

(A human pyramid goes as follows:

Owen with Izzy on his arm are on the top.

Right under them are Sierra, Noah, Tyler and Lindsay.

The third line consists of Ezekiel, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen and Cody.

And at the bottom we can see Alejandro, Heather, Harold, LeShawna, Bridgette and DJ.)

* * *

Total Drama Jumbo Jet was experiencing turbulences.

Team Victory, however, wasn't affected, as its members were enjoying a meal in a first class.

"Oh yeah, baby! This is life!" Cheered LeShawna.

"Today, my friends, we are eating a breakfast of champions" Alejandro flashed a smile at his teammates.

Bridgette blushed lightly and returned to her meal.

After finishing his breakfast Alejandro grabbed a few snacks and was about to leave the first class.

"Hold on. Where are you going with these?" Heather pointed her perfectly sharp nail at the products in Alejandro's arms.

"Ah yes, Heather, I'm glad I have you on my team. Your hawk eyes are a very useful asset indeed."

The queen bee narrowed her eyes. "I want to know why are you taking snacks away from the first class. Have you decided that we're not worthy of your presence? Or maybe you're just willing to share our winnings with those losers?"

"Ah, yes, insightful as always. I'm sorry for whatever reasons I gave to think so low of me. No, I'm sorry, I _do_ think low of myself, especially in comparison with my teammates. And I do think that I am not worthy of your time, not the other way around. I just feel so sorry for whatever actions I made to make you think about me this way" Alejandro said a little dramatically.

Bridgette and LeShawna smiled at him, then glared at scoffing Heather.

"But I must admit that you are indeed, correct on the second matter. I do hope that our friends will like the treats I intent to give them."

"Aha! I knew you were up to something! They're not getting any of them!" She snapped the chocolate bar out of his hands. "We won this stuff! I wasn't working so hard to play a do-gooder!"

"Uh, I don't have a problem with that" said Bridgette. "If we'll want to eat more food we can simply ask the staff for it."

"Besides, if we share it, the other teams may return the favor when we'll be stuck in a losers' class" LeShawna pointed at the door. "It's great of Alejandro to do it without ulterior motives, but when it comes to you, you always have these, so…"

Heather gritted her teeth.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Heather**: "Augh! Seriously?! Can't they see he's just playing a game?! He charms his way into their good graces and succeeds!" She sits down with a huff. "I must make them understand this! Not that I care about them or something, mind you, I just need to get the competition out of the way!"

**End of confession**

* * *

Total Drama Jumbo Jet was experiencing turbulences.

Team Chris and Team Amazon were sitting in the economy class of the nails bounced off Lindsay's head and rolled down on the floor. Owen was panicking. Courtney and Gwen were arguing.

"I happen to like winning, which makes me an ideal team leader!" The mocha-skinned girl said.

"Right. Just so it happens that we don't need a leader. We'll be fine playing the game with a good teamwork!" The goth girl retorted.

"Oh!" Courtney turned to her other teammates. "Did you hear her?! I am the best team leader anyone could have! Don't you agree?"

Lindsay was painting her nails, Izzy seemed to play the puppet show with her hands and Cody was thinking of a way of getting out of Sierra's tight grip.

The CIT growled. "Come on! Can't you just listen for a minute and-"

"I'm too young to die!"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, Owen!" The CIT was vivid.

Noah gave her 'are you serious?' look.

"Stop sweating, lunchbox," he attempted to calm down his best friend, "air travel is the fifteenth safest mode of transportation. Unless you're in the deathtrap."

Ironically, several planks fell off the wall, making a hole.

"This one for example!"

This created a chaos among the contestants, as they were trying to not die. Sierra latched onto Cody with one hand and hold onto the bench with the other. Lindsay, who thankfully still had her seatbelts on, caught Izzy.

Courtney, unfortunately, wasn't so lucky. The CIT was holding the bench with all her force, scratching its surface. The air force seemed to win the battle though, until…

"Such beauty will not fall into giant plane holes on my watch!" Alejandro announced, after catching absolutely confused Courtney.

Owen's seatbelts started to crack and caused the big, loveable oaf to fell into the hole and blocking it.

"Are you alright, Codykins?!" Sierra took Cody's head into her hands so she could get a closer look. She hugged him with relief and happiness. "You're okay! I'm so glad!"

"Thank you, Alejandro" the CIT let go of the newcomer. "I could have saved myself, obviously, but thanks anyway. Wait… What are you doing here?"

"I took a liberty of smuggling a few things out of first class" Alejandro admitted, pulling out the snacks from his pockets. He started to dispense them. "It seems that I came here just in time to save pretty ladies too" he winked at Courtney.

"I better not" Lindsay responded. "I might- Oh! Is that a Snuffers bar?! Eeeee!"

"Oh man, are those barbecue chips?" Cody was drooling.

"Really? Why would you hand out your reward to your opponents?" Courtney inquired, but took the offered pack of chocolate chip cookies anyway.

"Teams don't matter, when my friends are robbed off the tasty treats while I'm enjoying the wonders of the winner. I wouldn't be happy with myself knowing that I didn't anything I could to make all of you happy, when you're sadly stuck in here."

Alejandro's smile was deceitful, but seemed to trick all the people in the room. Well, almost all of them. Two teenagers didn't seem impressed.

"Not that it isn't fascinating or anything," said Owen, "but HELP! MY BUTT IS BEING SUCKED OUT OF THE PLANE! Are those jelly babies?"

* * *

All contestants gathered in the common area to listen what Chris had to say.

"Welcome to today's challenge! It's-"

"Is it a reward or an elimination challenge?" Harold asked.

"Good question, Harold aaand… Like I'm gonna tell ya! Anyway, I hope y'all brought the radioactive monster repellent because we are about to land in… Japan!"

As Chris said the last word, Chef wearing an Asian monk robes and with katana in his teeth stormed through the door.

"Gosh, you guys' that's totally a Chinese outfit!" Harold complained.

"Thank you Harold. Now remember: anyone who doesn't sing-"

"It's just… You'd really think you'd work harder if you get it right?-"

"Harold!" Chris' irritation grew. "Anyone, who doesn't sing is immediately disqualified!"

"Your sense of cultural differences is just… Gosh! I mean… Gosh!"

The co-hosts smiled at each other and Chef sliced open the door, forcing the contestants out of the plane.

"Not again!" Owen screamed.

The teens were plummeting down, screaming. Was it really the end for them? Why Chris and Chef did that? Oh man, the Earth's surface was so far away and yet to close for their liking and-

_Ding-ding!_

Everyone fell silent for a second.

"Seriously?! I mean, seriously?!"

"Sing and maybe I'll think about saving your musical buttocks!" Chris used the megaphone. "Maybe you'll try harder this time, the last song was really bad!"

"The last time we sang we were surrounded by crocodiles! My mind wasn't focused on singing back then!" Shouted Heather to the rest of the competitors. "And now that we're plummeting down he expects us to- to be able to make rhymes and music, and- Ugh, I hate that guy!"

"That's so Chris!" Sierra giggled. "Always expect the unexpected!"

After brief silence, it was Courtney, who decided to start: "_**We're singing as we're falling!**_"

"_**While some are cannon-balling!**_" Heather added with arms crossed.

"_**Yeah!**_" Izzy proved that the queen bee's words were true.

"_**Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!**_" Alejandro sang.

"_**We might just go ka-blooey!**_" Noah and Owen were the next ones falling down.

"_**Get smushed and become chewy (eh)!**_" Tyler and Ezekiel were holding onto each other.

"_**Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!**_" Everyone sang, before almost every contestant listed their dreams and goals.

* * *

The teens landed in the big bowl of rice.

"Japan!" Harold was the first one to rise up. "Yes! I know everything about this place!"

"What you know just sent us free falling out of the plane!" Argued LeShawna.

"But I went to Sensei Steve's Feudal Japanese Summer Camp!"

"Oh yeah?" Said Alejandro. "I speak Japanese too! LeShawna?" The Spaniard continued to talk in the East Asian language.

"How's that?..."

"He said: 'you're as beautiful as a flower'" translated Ezekiel to everyone's surprise. "I wonder what flower did he meant though? Roses are beautiful but those thorns, eh? Atropa belladona isn't known as deadly night shade without a reason and-"

"Dude," Tyler put a hand on the homeschooled's arm, "he meant a nice flower, like, like" the jock had to think. The only flowers he could think of were roses. "…Tulips?"

"It's one of the most common, the easiest flower to take care of! It doesn't require loam, it can grow on the worst kinds of soil!" The Zeke turned to the newcomer. "I thought you were being nice, but how could you call a girl common and easy, eh?"

"Are you two losers done?" Asked Heather, frowning at both boys.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Alejandro**: "That _incompetente_" he uses a Spanish swear and then sighs. "Well, at least both LeShawna and Bridgette are still wrapped around my finger, despite these idiots' attempts. I'll have to work harder on Heather, though, she seems to be angry at me the whole time. Could she?... Nah, she couldn't have seen through me, that is simply impossible! Perhaps she's just mad that I pretty much took off as a leader of a team. Sure, she and LeShawna aren't enemies anymore, but there's no way anyone here will put that much trust in her!" He smiles. "Maybe I should let her take a lead. She takes a blame and goes home in case anything goes wrong. There are other females on this plane I can charm anyway…"

***Static***

**Ezekiel**: "Bloodroots are pretty but contain toxin sanguinarine which could destroy cells resulting in scabs in skin exposed to the plant substances. The Brugmansia could cause mydriasis. And apocynum has a toxin that causes the cardiac arrhythmia in humans, eh."

***Static***

**Alejandro**: "Izzy? The crazy one sure has a boyfriend, but she's already falling for my charms. Plus, her boyfriend is _Owen_, how this big ball of gas could even think of competing with me? Lindsay? Piece of cake. Gwen? Shouldn't be too hard. And Courtney? I'll have to use a different tactic. Throwing our freckled beauty off the game will be simple. Playing with her ego, 'accidentally'" he uses the finger quote gesture there "mentioning Duncan more than few times and her conflict with pretty much everyone on this wretched plane should help. Probably the first one voted out by her team. There's also Sierra…" He considers her person for a moment. "Her weak point is obviously Cody, since for some inexplicable reasons she's fangirling over him. Besides, her team consists of simpleminded idiots, who will be too easy to convince of my good intentions."

***Static***

**Ezekiel**: "Grevillea contains cyanide. Nerium oleander can prove lethal. Do I really need to talk about opium, eh?! You need to be more specific man! Yo, when guys compliment girls in movie, they compare them to mornings without giving specific information! I've seen fair share of rainy mornings and none of the girls is like that. Especially not Bridgette." He realizes what he just said. "You… Didn't hear that, eh?"

**End of confession**

* * *

The contestants were standing before the giant pinball machine.

"Your first challenge is inside a Japanese Game Show Studio!" Chris announced. "Bow down before Super Human Mega Pinball Smash!"

Tyler and Harold gasped.

"I love Japanese game shows!" The jock gave the ultra nerd a high five.

"Sweet! My favorite is 'Human Itchi My Car Go-Go'! Where you have to throw a banana into a car's window using a-"

"Giant shrimp fork! Awesome!"

The sound of gong interrupted their bonding.

"Oh look! My own personal geek-gong!" The sadistic host flashed a smile before continuing.. "I will need a volunteer from each team to climb into these giant hamster balls" the camera showed the viewing audience said balls in three colors: yellow, blue and pink. "Then your teammates are gonna beat you out again inboards to score the points by bouncing you off the bumpers. Most points win. And I have a special local surprise for each of you to share a ball-shaped paradise with! So, teams, select a ball guy – or gal! Victory?"

"We choose DJ" LeShawna said.

"We do?" The gentle giant was genuinely surprised.

"Coolio. Here's your pinball buddy!" Chris held a white and black colored animal in his hand.

"A panda?! No!" DJ started to panic. "Remember when I crumbled that mummy puppy in Egypt?!"

"Ah yes. That did happen" Chris chuckled and threw panda at DJ. "Catch!"

The panda started beating a gentle giant and biting his beanie without mercy.

"Aww, cute" the sadistic host chuckled at the sight.

"Don't worry, DJ, I'll take care of this" Alejandro took the panda from his teammate. "Well hello, handsome creature, may I scratch your ears or get you a tasty cookie?"

It seemed like panda underwent a sudden change, getting comfortable in the newcomer's arms. All competing girls were more or less moved by this display… Well, most of them. Heather didn't bother to hide her frown at the newcomer. Noah made a mental note of that.

While Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay and Izzy were smiling at Alejandro, Harold was fuming.

"Pandas are not from Japan! First you confuse the clothing, now the wildlife? Japan and China are not the same thing! How could you bring us here totally unprepared?! Idiot!"

"Nobody cares, Harold" Chris rolled his eyes. "So, Team Amazon, which one of you would like to play pinball with panda?"

"Oh! Me, me, me!" Izzy waved her hands above her head and jumped a few times. "Pick me!"

The sadistic host shrugged and threw the panda at the crazy redhead. Izzy caught the animal with laughter and ran towards the balls.

"Right. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot?"

Noah twirled his fingers. He wasn't looking forward to being locked in a small space with a wild monochromatic angry beast.

"I ah- I'm allergic to panda dander. I get hives" he finally said.

"What he said" Tyler pointed a finger at him.

"For real?" Sierra was genuinely surprised. "I must update my blog! Well, when I finally get a hold on computer or mobile phone, I mean" she frowned. Noah face palmed.

"Owen can't go, he's not a good runner. That leaves Sierra and me, eh" Ezekiel said.

"Fine," Chris glared at the group, "whatever, you're in Ezekiel!"

"Oh cr-" Zeke started to say before the third panda landed on his face.

* * *

Chef, wearing a more appropriate costume this time, used a ball shooter. Three contestants with pandas were running inside the balls, screaming for their lives. DJ was constantly apologizing to the panda, Ezekiel's yells were unintelligible and Izzy was apparently having a lot of fun.

"The ball must connect at a perfect 33.7 degree angle to maximize the impact!" Harold was showing off his smarts when his teammates were working on pushing the flipper bat.

"Just shut up and help us, nerd!" Heather screamed.

The ball with DJ screaming: "Sorry panda!" hit the rest of Team Victory, knocking them off their feet. The queen bee landed on top of the Harold. She quickly got up and growled at him.

"Maybe instead of showing off you could contribute and do something useful for once!" She shouted before walking away.

Izzy ended up on the last place. She got out with a panda biting savagely her head. The girl seemed happy, though.

"Izzy!" Courtney was angry. "How could you lose this thing?! When you volunteered I thought I could count on you- Aaaaaah!" She was interrupted by panda jumping on her. "Get it off me, get it off me!"

The next one was Ezekiel, who run out with panda stuck to his face. Noah, Owen and Sierra started to get panda off him, while Tyler was pulling Ezekiel in an opposite direction.

To everyone surprise it was DJ who scored the biggest amount of points and left the playfield last. He emerged from the ball, holding an unconscious panda in his arms.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**DJ**: "I can't believe I hurt that poor little cuddly- Ah! My own tears are falling into my scratches!"

**End of confession**

* * *

"With the score of four hundred and twenty-three thousand Team Victory takes the Super Human Mega Pinball Smash! And wins an advantage in the next Japanese challenge!" Chris said.

"I wanna go home!" DJ cried.

When the host was announcing the commercial break, Owen finally got the panda off poor Ezekiel.

"Thanks… Eh…" Zeke fell on the ground.

"Okay, kids, back on the plane!"

"Chris? We kind of have a situation here" Noah pointed his thumb at his unconscious teammate.

"Ah yes. He'll wake up in no time! Not my problem. He's just Ezekiel anyway!"

Most of the teenagers looked at the host with clear anger and disapproval, but he simply ignored it and walked away. Tyler and Owen decided to carry Ezekiel together to the plane. Noah and Sierra were closely following them.

"I really had no idea" the tall girl said.

"That Chris is a jerk?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew Sierra adored the host for some unknown reasons.

"No, I was talking about your panda allergy! And both you! Like wow, what a coincidence! How I did not come to have these information?"

"I have no idea" _I had no idea anyone could be that dense_. He sighed. "But if that will make you feel better, I was lying."

She wrinkled her nose. "You don't have an allergy? Really? Huh."

"What?" He noticed her staring strangely at him.

"Nothing. I just don't have to worry about updating the blogs. Unless it's about you ratting out of the challenge."

"Ratt- Hey!" He responded before noticing a happy gleam in her eyes.

Was she joking? Did she knew he lied about the allergy from the beginning? As a fan she must have known about his constant sarcasm, after all. Or was she being serious and it was just a sun rays playing with him?

"Meh," he finally said shrugging. "You'll write whatever you want."

"Only the truth."

"Um, what?" Noah asked. The video that Chris just showed seemed to be confuse all contestants.

"That piece of cinematic gold is a Japanese promo. Total Drama is huuuuge here."

"Okay, but that was in English. So why are they dubbing our voices?" Inquired Courtney.

"Turns out the locals just don't like the sounds of y'all. Sorry."

"No, you're not!"

"True. Ready for the next challenge? I hope you paid attention because you'll be writing, directing and producing your very own Japanese commercial! There's a trend new candy hitting the Japanese market. It's Chef's 'Total-Drama-Yum-Yum-Happy-Go-Time Candy fish tails'. I call this 'The Total-Drama-Yum-Yum-Happy-Go-Time Candy fish tails challenge. Of celebration fun'." Chris winked at the camera.

Chef was angry. "You said we were going to pay a real Tokyo advert!"

"Oops" Chris didn't look sorry at all. "I did. Didn't I? As props, you'll be allowed to use anything you can find in the airplane's storage area. Since Team Victory won the first challenge, they get to choose their props first!"

The members of Team Victory gave each other high-five except DJ, who still looked depressed.

"With Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really choosing second and Team Amazon stuck with whatever oddments left."

* * *

The members of Team Victory gathered in the cargo hold.

"Kimono?" LeShawna chuckled. "It could fit you, skinny girl!"

The clothing fell on Heather's face. She took it off with a scowl. "Fine. I am the best pick to play in the Japanese commercial, after all."

"Great work, LeShawna!" Alejandro praised her. "Harold, you have a vast knowledge of Japanese culture. Do you have any suggestions, my friend?"

The ultra nerd tried to throw out his chest, but due to his reedy posture, it didn't make a big impression.

"Thank you, Alejandro, it's nice to see somebody" he glanced at the queen bee "here appreciates my mad skills."

After short while Team Victory took few boxes and started to leave the room passing Team Chris by.

"Good luck, honorable opponents" Alejandro bowed down before the boys and Sierra.

He was met with silence. Alejandro looked up to see his 'honorable opponents' staring at him blankly. Only Noah seemed bored and Sierra was frowning.

"Um… Thanks, dude?" Tyler finally responded.

After the newcomer left, five teenagers started to search through the boxes.

"There's a miniature city!" The jock was overjoyed. "Look, how many skyscrapers are there!"

"They have a huge monster costume here, eh" Ezekiel announced. "Owen should fit in those just fine."

"…That's convenient" Noah eyed the costume suspiciously. "So what? We're doing a radioactive monster commercial? And then we're stopping the monster with those candies. Ingenious" the bookworm rolled his eyes.

"Exactly!" The uber-fan snapped her fingers. "Great idea, Noah!"

"You're a genius, little buddy!"

"The rest of us can play the army, eh! Here are the helmets!"

"I wasn't being-" Noah started to say.

No one listened to him, as Sierra, Zeke and Tyler took the boxes them and got out of the cargo hold with happy Owen following them closely. The bookworm sighed and, with a bad feeling in his gut, went after his teammates.

* * *

Team Amazon looked at the left boxes with worried expressions.

"A pathetic pile of stuff nobody wants!" Courtney growled.

"Boxes! Yes!" Izzy jumped into one of the boxes, disappearing in the pile of Styrofoam. Her teammates stared at the box blankly for a moment.

"I have an idea!" Lindsay announced. "Last time when I went for Japanese I've had this huuuge bowl of pad thai and it was-"

"Um, Lindsay? Pad thai is Thai" Cody explained.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound right."

"Spinning masks!" Gwen said. "We toss candy into their mouths and-"

"Insane!" Courtney butted in. "Flashing lights and fireworks! Chef wants to be dazzled!"

"Exploding donuts!" Izzy's head emerged from the different box, holding a donut between her teeth.

Courtney and Gwen ignored her, and continued glaring at each other.

"You guys, they are all good ideas and-" Cody started to say.

"Don't be ridiculous! How are stupid scary masks gonna help us in the challenge?"

"Sure, because the bulbs is such a great idea!"

"Oh! You people are impossible! I'm so out of here!" Courtney stomped away.

Gwen followed her, bickering with the CIT.

Cody looked after them, then at the two girls left. Izzy was eating Styrofoam, while Lindsay smiled at him.

"Pad thai?..." She said in a weak voice.

* * *

"Owen smash! Owen destroy!" The big teen stomped all over the place.

"Hold on, chubby buddy! We need to finish the tiny city first" Noah stopped his friend and returned to work with Sierra and Tyler.

"Here are your lines, eh!" Ezekiel gave them the – from lack of the better word – script.

"I get to be a hero! Awesome, dude!" Tyler shook his fist up in the air.

"Meh, I guess" the bookworm simply shrugged.

"The idea of using a radioactive monster was great! Thanks, Noah!"

"It wasn't-"

Noah wanted to ask his teammates if the concept of sarcasm was alien to them, but something stopped him. It was his ego. They were praising him. Sure, praising for something he hadn't really done, but it was a praise nonetheless. His ego was titillated.

"Um, yes. It was, wasn't it?" He still said that with a hint of sarcasm in his voice though.

Owen gave him the big hug. "My little buddy has the best ideas!"

"Owen… Bones… Crushing…"

"Hmm… Does it count as one? Maybe two and half times…" Sierra talked to herself.

Ezekiel smiled widely. "With a team like this nothing can go wrong, eh!"

Everyone gasped. Sierra, Owen and Tyler in horror and Noah for air after his best friend stopped holding him.

"You can't never, ever say that!" The tall girl towered over her teammate and her face was inches from Zeke's. She seemed to be getting closer, causing him to bend backwards. "Never. Ever! If anyone is too happy about their chances, they will surely fall!"

By her last word Ezekiel with a loud thud did fell on the ground, as his spine wasn't made out of gum and it had its limits.

"Are you serious?" Noah, ever the skeptical, questioned the intelligence of his teammates. Sure, he knew they weren't the brightest bulb in the box, but hoped they weren't that dense.

"You have five minutes left to film your ad!" Everyone on the plane could hear Chris through the loud speakers. "Then it's Happy Fish Yum... Yo… Whatever! We'll be watching them in five minutes!"

Sierra kept a serious expression on her face. "We must get back to work."

* * *

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Harold asked Heather. "Because I think my fair LeShawna…"

"Harold! I'm half-Asian, I'm the best looking, I've had every leading role in the school theatre and I'm…" Queen bee hesitated and lowered her voice "I'm thin enough to fit in the kimono."

The nerd looked at her strangely, which somehow made her angry. "What?"

"Nothing, just… I'm surprised. Normally you don't bother and speak your mind loudly."

Well, he was right. Heather didn't know how to retort, so she simply scoffed and said: "Just get back to work, nerd!"

* * *

"So? Do you remember your lines? Are you girls ready?"

Lindsay send Cody a blank look, while Izzy was chewing a white mask. She looked up at the geek.

"Oh, right, sorry, you were saying?"

The Codemeister sighed.

* * *

All three teams gathered in the film room. Courtney and Gwen were still giving each other angry looks, not noticing smirking Cody. The members of Team Victory looked surprisingly calm and collected, while the members of Team Chris seemed worried, annoyed, or distracted.

"Alright! Now that you're done filming it's time to see if your hard work has paid off! Chef?"

The angry co-host murmured something under his nose.

"First up: Team Victory with 'The Princess' Dinner!'"

* * *

_In the first class Heather, who was wearing a kimono and had her hair in a bum, was vivid._

"_Servants?! Servants! Where's my dinner?!"_

"_Right here, princess" Bridgette came with a plate full of sweets from the first class._

"_No!" She took the plate and smashed it on the ground. "I demand something sophisticated! Something new!"_

"_Here you go, your highness" Alejandro said with a smooth voice, holding a bag of candy fish tails on another plate._

"_Oh! It looks delicious!" Heather faked a smile rather poorly. She took one of the candies and attempted to eat it. After her face had done every expression known to humanity and said hello to all colors of the rainbow, she finally swallowed it._

"_This. Is. Soooo delicious" she grinned forcefully. "Best thing I ever ate."_

_Bridgette appeared next to Alejandro. "'Total-Drama-Yum-Yum-Happy-Go-Time Candy fish tails.' The hottest- Er, the tastiest delicacy you could ever find!"_

* * *

"Oh, Heather, I thought you were supposed to play the role, not be yourself!" Chris chuckled. "Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot?"

"We called our commercial" After ten seconds of silence it was Noah who decided to speak. "'Monster Disaster.'"

* * *

"_Aargh! Monster noises!" Owen in a monster costume was stomping on the cardboard buildings._

_The camera panned to show the audience the rest of Team CIRRRRH much smaller and wearing the helmets._

"_Oh no!" Sierra lamented dryly. "The large out of shape monster!"_

"_We must fight it!" Tyler tried to be dramatic._

"_Think of the children" Noah tried to not use his monotone voice, but didn't seem to succeed._

"…_In case of monster disaster break the ocean, eh!"_

_The other 'soldiers' send Ezekiel surprised (and in one case annoyed) looks, but soon snapped out of it, when Owen let out another 'monster noise.'_

"_Tyler, it's your line now!" Sierra muttered to the jock, nudging him with an elbow._

"_Oh. Oh yes! Aha!" Tyler took the bag of the candy fish tails out of his pocket. "We shall stop him this way!"_

_Too bad for him, his lousy aim caused the fish tail to hit Owen on the forehead._

"_Um, wait, no…"_

_Tyler threw another one, this time hitting Owen's groin. The big kid bended and fell on the ground, crashing the miniature buildings that were left and Noah._

"_Three and the half. Uh…" Sierra ran to the camera. "'Total-Drama-Yum-Yum-Happy-Go-Time Candy fish tails!'" In the background Owen took the bag from the jock and started to eat the candies. "The best candies in Japan!"_

"_Help!" Came Noah's muffled scream. Sierra winced and smiled apologetically at the audience._

* * *

After a brief moment of silence everyone in the room started to laugh. Everyone besides members of Team Chris, that is.

"That was a disaster, alright!" Chris' laughter was definitely the loudest.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Ezekiel**: He is seen with face hidden in his hands, but after he starts speaking, he takes them off. "In case of monster disaster break the ocean? That wasn't even the real line I wrote earlier, eh! I will be voted out first… Again! I was just nervous about being in commercial. It's the first time I've ever played a role in something, eh. Never got a chance to be in the play ever before, mum didn't let me join the theatre group they've had in her school. And the commercial may have been seen by millions people! But now that I destroyed it…" he shrugs. "I'm not going to vote for Tyler, though. He's my friend, eh."

***Static***

**Sierra**: "I knew it! 'Nothing will go wrong!' 'Everything will be fine!' You can't say things like that!" She sighs. "Sure, you guys might say – have I mentioned that I love you yet, I used to be one of you! – that we could have rehearsed, film it again or simply edit the material. Nu-uh. There was simply no time! My guess is that Chris wanted the commercials to be as bad as possible" she giggles. "Good old Chris! Always teasing the Chef!"

**End of confession**

* * *

When Chris finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes, he asked for Team Amazon's commercial.

Courtney and Gwen exchanged worried glances.

"This is humiliating!" The goth girl muttered.

The CIT sighed. Her anger got the best of her. _Again_. She may have been the greatest player on the plane, but even she knew that she had anger problems. And she was extremely angry at herself for her anger problems.

"Chris… As a the leader of Team Amazon" she glared at Gwen. If she was the one to tell Chris the truth, she could at least win this round, "it falls on me to tell you that our team didn't-"

"Come up with the amazing title for our awesome commercial!" Cody's head appeared before her eyes.

"We have a commercial?" Gwen seemed to be as surprised as her.

"Let's just call it: 'Huh?'"

* * *

_Lindsay was walking through the storage area, which was apparently made to look like a woods, smiling happily, until…_

"_Aha! There you are!"_

…_Izzy jumped out of the box – sorry, from behind the bush, – wearing a white mask._

"_You dare to cross a way of the White Spirit?! Think again! Or not, cause, ya know, I'm not going to let you go. Behold my powers, mere mortal!"_

_Izzy started to throw donuts near Lindsay's feet. When they were touching the floor, they exploded. The blonde started to scream._

"_Fear not, dear lady!" Cody yelled off-screen. "I'm here to save you!"_

_The tech geek run into the girls, and stood in front of the blonde. He was holding a bag of disgusting candies in his hands._

"_Oh great and powerful spirit, take these fish tails in a bargain for the freedom!" He screamed the last word a little too loudly._

"_Hm." Izzy stuck her nose inside the bag. "Okay! Bye!"_

_She threw another bunch of exploding donuts at her feet and disappeared in the smoke they created. After she stopped coughing, Lindsay hugged Cody._

"_My hero!" She squealed._

_The tech geek grinned at the camera and gave it a thumb up. "'Total-Drama-Yum-Yum-Happy-Go-Time Candy fish tails!' Simply the best" he winked._

* * *

Everyone besides Lindsay, Cody and Izzy (who was giggling,) and Sierra and Tyler, who seemed to be angry, stared at the screen blankly even after the advertisement ended.

Chris shook his head. "Oohkay… Well, Chef?"

His co-host pondered on his decision. "Chris, I think I gotta go with Team Amazon."

The Amazonians cheered.

"Oh come on!" Heather complained. "The other commercials were practically the same! We were the only one who showed some originality on this plane!" She crossed her arms.

"Did your little film had any exploding donuts, fool?! Thought so."

"And here I thought you were a romantic at heart, Chef" Noah took a risk to tease the angry black man a little.

"I never said you had a permission to speak, maggot!"

"That was amazing!" Said Gwen to her three teammates.

"Totally amazing!" Courtney added. "I mean, yeah, weird, but amazing!"

Lindsay clapped and jumped. "Yay! We did it! Group hug!"

Once again more than a few guys considered a prospect of being in team with girls only as an enjoyable one. Sierra and Tyler frowned at the group.

"Congratulations, Team Amazon! But Chef, I also have to know: who are the sore losers? Although I'm pretty sure we all know the answer" he grinned at Team Chris.

Noah rubbed his forehead, while Sierra was staring at Cody and his team with jealousy. Owen stared blankly at Chris, as Tyler and Zeke exchanged worried looks.

"Team Victory."

Everyone's head snapped into Chef's direction.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Seriously?"

"How?"

"_¿Porque?_"

"When?"

"What color?"

"Owen…"

"Sorry, you guys kind of used up all the good questions there, hehehe."

"Don't look at me, I don't know why either" Chris shrugged. "I'm also curious, though."

"As if I had to explain myself to you, pansies!" Chef sighed with reluctance. "But fine. If you wanna know, the queen over here didn't like my fish tails! And Owen ate the whole pack of them, giving a good example to everyone! Plus it was hilarious."

Everyone in her team looked upset at Heather, who gulped. _Goodbye, competition?_

Meanwhile, after the confusion passed, the members of Team Chris cheered. The most happy was Ezekiel, though.

"I'm not the first one voted off, eh!"

* * *

Team Victory gathered in the elimination room.

"First time for everything, huh? Didn't expect you to see you here so early in the game, though. Anyway, the contestants who didn't receive any votes are:"

"Bridgette."

"LeShawna."

"Harold."

"The rest of you had at least one vote against them." At this revelation Alejandro seemed a little surprised. "And the bag of peanuts go to…"

"Alejandro."

Chris looked at the two remaining contestants.

"DJ, while you did win the first challenge for your team, your Egyptian curse seems to be real. Sending you home before you could send more animals into intensive care seems like a good reason to vote you out! And Heather. You're nasty, mean, play dirty and you gave an example of bad acting in the commercial, buuuut… Today is your lucky day, so here you go!"

The queen bee caught the bag with ease.

"Sayonara, DJ."

DJ looked relieved when he was strapping the bag with parachute on his shoulders. "Good. I won't hurt poor little animals anymore if I'll stay in home. Momma won't let them near me ever again until we'll find a way to-"

"Don't care!" Chris snapped his fingers, so Chef could come and shove DJ out of the plane. Then he sighed. "Man, I hoped he would last longer to cause more chaos and destruction. Oh well."

* * *

**Cofession Cam:**

**Alejandro**: "Heather's elimination could prove vital to the team, but DJ's superstitions and belief in his so called curse made more damage than Heather's complaints. She is next on the list, though."

**End of confession**

* * *

"Yes! First class is awesome!" Cody slumped down on one of the armchairs.

"Oh yeah!" Lindsay sat next to him. "We totally did it! Hey, are you going to invite your girlfriend over?"

"Who? Gwen is right the- Oh, you mean Sierra. She's not my girlfriend, Linds."

The blonde seemed confused. "But Sasha seemed to know you so well, you were hugging each other and looked so adorable together!"

"Um, no, I mean yes, sort of, she knew much about me" he shivered a little, it was disturbing after all, "but I wasn't hugging her – she was hugging me and we do not look adorable!"

"…Oh." Lindsay was silent for a moment. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you weren't angry about it, if you didn't like it?"

"Well I- I was, I just didn't want to- I mean sure, but-"

"What he means to say" both of them watched Courtney sitting across from them with a glass of lemonade in her hand "is that he's afraid of creepy stalking fangirls that violates his personal space."

"I'm not scared!" The tech geek crossed his arms. "I just don't want to upset her. Think about it, if I told her off she probably would be crushed!"

"So?" Courtney raised an eyebrow. "That could mean at least one enemy off her guard and her team voting her out. Why wouldn't you do something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know" Gwen said from her seat, "maybe because he's not a heartless bastard who's using other people's feelings to get further in the game?"

The CIT send her a death glare and took a sip of her drink. The expression of disgust crossed her otherwise pretty features.

"Eugh! Steward, I have a complaint! The lemonade is too sour! I demand more sugar!"

* * *

In the losers' compartment, Sierra sighed.

"Codykins is in the first class without me and he still didn't invite me in! What's taking him so long?!"

Noah was silent until he noticed the uber-fan staring at him. "Are you by any chance talking to me?"

"Who else am I supposed to talk to?"

Noah looked around. Harold, Ezekiel and Tyler were having discussion about Japanese games. Well, more like jock and nerd were geeking out, while Zeke was asking questions and even taking notes. Owen was asleep – which was good, since that meant no yelling and panic attacks. Heather was talking with LeShawna, while Alejandro was amusing Bridgette with a conversation.

That last couple riveted his attention. The surfer girl seemed a little too happy, when looking at the newcomer. Shouldn't she remind him that she had a boyfriend, when their knees 'accidentally' touched? Well, he assumed that it was 'accidental' on Alejandro's part. Bridgette wouldn't have done that on purpose… Would she? Nah, she wasn't like that. She had to high morals and loved Geoff, even if the scene before him proved otherwise. So why was she-

The nudge in his ribs woken Noah up from his train of thought.

"I said yes, I'm talking to you" Sierra reminded him of her presence. "So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Why Cody didn't invite me to the first class yet? Because I'm soooo going to do that when we'll win!"

"You're going to invite yourself to the first class?"

"No, I'm talking about inviting Co- Oh, har har, so funny, picking on a single words! Anyway, he should already have done that! I'm his biggest fan after all!"

"I could tell by the way you were attacking his face this morning."

"It was just my way of expressing my love and adoration for him!" She huffed.

Noah shrugged. He was done with this conversation. All he wanted to do was catch some shut eye, preferably without thinking about Bridgette and Alejandro.

"You didn't mention your dream" Sierra bothered him once again.

"What?"

"Today. In the song. You didn't reveal your dream to the audience."

"A few other people didn't either."

"Only Zeke, Heather, Izzy and you. And I'm asking you know."

"Why would you even care?"

"For the blog!"

_Of course_.

"… For starters."

Noah looked at the tall girl strangely. She wanted to know him better for other reasons than her ridiculous obsessions? That was… Nice feeling, to say at least.

A nice feeling that lasted until she snapped her fingers and said: "Oh, I know! It's about a girl, isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes and laid down. "Goodnight, Sierra."

"My guess is it's that Cinderhella243, isn't it?"

"Goodnight, Sierra!"

* * *

_Where will our travels take us next? Will Courtney and Gwen ever see eye to eye? What other products will Chef want to sell? Will Team Amazon's commercial will be a hit, knowing that Japanese still hate their voices? All these questions and many more: probably won't be answered on the next episode of: Total. Drama. World Tour!_

* * *

Voting:

Harold – **DJ**

LeShawna – **DJ**

**DJ** – Heather

Bridgette – Heather

Heather – Alejandro

Alejandro – **DJ**

* * *

**Team Victory**: Harold, LeShawna, Bridgette, Heather and Alejandro

**Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot**: Noah, Owen, Ezekiel, Tyler and Sierra

**Team Amazon**: Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Lindsay and Courtney

**Eliminated**: Duncan, DJ (TV)

* * *

_How did this chapter got so long? I really expected it to be much shorter. I hope You're happy with the results, though._

_To anyone who doesn't know who Cinderhella243 is, in Total Drama World Tour bios Noah mentions that if he would have date anyone, that would be her – the girl he never met, but played games with._

_Thank you wikinut! You certainly have a bunch of useful information, including a list of beautiful poisonous flowers!_

_Yes, Ezekiel is capable of speaking eight different languages, you can read about it on Total Drama wiki. It's a shame that we haven't seen any of that in the show. Oh, and spoiler: NO ZOMBIE ZEKE in case you haven't guessed. You may proceed with a cheer now._

_Yes, the song is the same as in the canon. I didn't write it whole, though. Why? Well, that would be a cheap way to add to my words count, wouldn't it? ;) I took enough dialogue from the show anyway. I thought about writing a different song, but there wasn't really a time or place for it besides falling down from the plane (the only other scene that maybe could fit was the pinball game one.) Sure, I could write a different one in the same scene, but I wanted to write that little bit of dialogue in the end. (Also I'm lazy, but shhh…)_

_I was actually thinking about using Japanese mythology in Team Victory's commercial (with Heather being goddess Amaterasu,) but decided it could end up insensitive and I wasn't looking forward that._

'_Break ocean' joke was taken from TBFP (I think it was Liam who said it?...) I may quote TBFP a few more times probably without even realizing it – when you listen to something too many times it just enters your conscience and won't leave you alone, if You know what I mean._

_Should I write the aftermath episodes as well? I'm not exactly sure what should I put in them, but if you want me to I'll think of something. I can always just mention them and leave them altogether. Also, one more thing: I'm planning to write a season with 26 competition episodes (well, I've connected 1st and 2nd together in previous chapter, but You get the idea,) so that would make five aftermath episodes and at least 30 chapters overall. I made a poll, it would be awesome if You guys could vote._

_Questions from this and the previous chapter still stand! I would love to listen to Your suggestions, people._

_Thank You for reading and please add a review! =)_


	3. Not So Greenland

_Hey guys, teneery here! Thank You for all Your favorites, follows and reviews! You guys are awesome!_

_Today we have a Yukon challenge. Except it's not in Yukon since, as I told You in the first chapter, I didn't like how the plane was constantly going back to Canada and USA._

_I can't say I'm very happy about this chapter, but I've rewritten it about seven times and I think it's the best I could come up with. It was very hard to write for some reason…_

_Sorry for the long wait, but as I said, I was rewriting the chapter several times, I spend two first weeks of august in Portugal and one day decided that I haven't played any game for weeks. Isn't that right, Zach? (Wonder if anyone here got the reference…) There was also my birthday, my mum's birthday, oh, and there was also that time when I had an eye surgery. Not to mention the shenanigans connected with the new computer._

_Tl;dr – life happened. Yay._

_English is not my first language, mistakes are assured._

_I don't own anything._

_Please, R&R._

* * *

**Not So Greenland**

_Last time on Total Drama World Tour: Japan's modern allure is as fascinating as its rich history. Here, our competitors experienced innovative entertainment and DJ's experienced another aspect of his animal curse by being locked down with a panda. DJ's elimination means we're two contestants down, fifteen to go with one million big ones as a prize! On Total. Drama. World… Tour!_

In the first class the Amazons were relaxing. Lindsay put a facial and seemed content with herself until Izzy decided to eat the cucumber slices she had on eyes.

"What are you doing, Irene? You shouldn't eat that, it's mine!"

"Yeah, well I just needed to make sure these weren't a tiny green UFO! The aliens could suck your brain out and feed it to their children! Don't worry, though! It was a cucumber. Or at least tasted like it" Izzy gasped. "Maybe it looked and tasted just like cucumber to fool me! And now the aliens are going to build a colony in my stomach and live there till the end of my days! Or longer!"

Lindsay let out a small yelp. Cody, who was sitting next to her and eating cereal with milk, chuckled.

"Where do you get all these stories, Izzy? Are you really making them on a spot?"

He freaked out a little, when the redhead's face suddenly was placed a mere inches from the tip of his nose.

"Making them up? Are you sure?" She asked with a suspicious tone. "Do you doubt Izzy's words, nonbeliever?"

"Well… I…"

"Ha! And you should!" Izzy smiled widely and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, teammates" it was Courtney who with a big, fake smile walked to the trio. "How are you today? Ready for the next challenge?"

"Uh, sure, but I don't want to think about competition right now" Cody shrugged. "I'm just happy that now I get to relax. I'll be worrying about the challenge when it'll begin."

Courtney contemplated the idea for few seconds in her head. Not thinking about the game 24/7? Nah, the concept was simply alien to her. She kept the smile on her face though.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Courtney**: "Relaxing? When the competition for million dollars is still on? As if! I need allies, so I'll be nice, but they need to be competent! At least before the merge. After the teams are dissolved they can mess up as much as they want."

**End of confession**

* * *

The last member of the Team Amazon entered the first class.

"Where have you been, Gwen?" Courtney narrowed her eyes at the goth.

"It's not really your business, but whatever. I've just shared some snacks with the others."

"…Oh" the CIT responded after few seconds of silence. "I wanted to do th- I mean," she sighed. "Thanks Gwen, I wanted to do that, but thank you for… Relieving me."

"You're… Welcome?" Gwen raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Courtney**: "Am I happy that she did that? No way, I wanted to be the one remembered as a generous person who gave up the treats. It could have proven useful after the merge. I wonder if that was the real reason Alejandro did that" she thinks about it a little, then shakes her head. "Never mind, there's still the next time. This way I can gain their trust and an alliance or two!"

**End of confession**

* * *

In the economy section Owen sighed. "Oh man. I wish we had more food!"

"But you just ate, eh" Ezekiel replied. "Maybe you should consider a diet? When you'll start eating less you'll discover that you won't need as much food as before, eh."

"Hey now, I've been on diet, remember?" Owen reminded him. "There was the healthy food… Oh, and there was also that time when I've been eating only once per day!"

"Yeah, from dusk to dawn" Noah smirked.

"I totally understand you, Owen. I've been away from the internet so long I don't know if I can handle it!" Sierra confessed to her teammates. "I wish I could write something about my experiences on Total Drama! Ugh! I bet Gwenthel233 is happy at home, writing all the info down!"

"Who's Gwenthel?" Tyler asked.

"Her sitcom arch nemesis" Noah didn't look up from his book. He still remembered his first conversation with a stalker girl in a bus on a way to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. It was long and not as uninteresting as one might think, but very, very headache inducing.

"Watch it! You still owe me some information about the time you were Chris' intern, mister!"

"No, I don't" he turned a page.

Sierra glared at him before turning to Tyler and Zeke. "Gwenthel is one of many, many Total Drama fans. Problem is she declared herself a 'Number One Total Drama Fan' while I obviously am one. That didn't stop many of my followers to get on her side, though. And it's all his fault" she frowned and jerked her thumb in Noah's direction. The bookworm rolled his eyes, while she continued: "I couldn't find any information about him when he was a Chris' assistant! That caused many fans to question my abilities and Gwenthel used that."

"But you got on the show, right?" Owen said. "That's kind of cool!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to be on the show with my phone, so I could update my blogs at the very least!" She puts her elbows on her knees and rests head in her hands. "It's nice to participate, but I really, really would love to write about my experience and knowledge I gained about other people!"

"But you get to be on the show! How could anyone compete with that, eh?" Ezekiel scratched his head. "Unless she also gets on the show or gets to be a host, or…" He noticed the looks the others were giving him. "But that's not going to happen, eh!"

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Sierra**: "They're right. As a Total Drama Number One fan I got here, on the show, I compete just like my TV heroes! Not at home, writing news, checking posts on Bumnlr, updating Fred's list… Or simply talking on Facenote with other fans… Hehe…" Her eye twitches.

**End of confession**

* * *

"I still can't believe we lost!" Heather complained. "How could anyone think that that monster idiocy was better than my performance?!"

"You barely swallowed that fish while Owen had no problem with eating the whole package!" Bridgette reminded her.

"Have you even tried eating those things? They taste like rotten fish intestines with a side order of dirty, hockey equipment! Just… Ugh! I still want to puke at mere memory!"

"I believe you, girl" LeShawna said. "But complaining about it doesn't change the fact that we lost and now DJ's gone."

"If I may" Alejandro joined the conversation, "While we did lose the challenge, and DJ – and I am indeed more sad about our friend's departure than the game, – we can't lose our hopes and dreams! That was but only one accident, we still are the Team Victory and we're here to win this thing!"

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Heather**: "How come anyone can't tell how over-practiced and fake his actions are? I need someone in my team to see this. Anyone! Preferably LeShawna, but since I couldn't convince her, Bridgette is under his… Charm as well, and DJ got eliminated, that leaves only Harold. Hmm…"

**End of confession**

* * *

"Aaaand?" Chris' head appeared in the doorway. "How is everyone back here? That is what I would ask if I cared." He chuckled.

"Where are you taking us next?" LeShawna asked. "Can it please be someplace where there's no pinballs of any kind?"

"Or pandas, eh."

"Or candied fish tails" Heather rolled her eyes.

Owen woke up momentarily. "Huh? What? Fish tails? Where?"

"Our next destination is everything what you've just asked for" the sadistic host announced.

Sierra visibly shuddered.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Sierra**: "Thanks to my extensive viewings and re-viewings and re-re-viewings of season one and two I can safely say that if Chris says one thing, he means another." She giggles. "Oh, classic Chris!"

**End of confession**

* * *

After the plane started to shake, the seatbelts sings started to ring.

"We have some bumps over here! Hold onto your butts! Over!" Chef announced.

"…You don't need to say over" Chris said.

"I like saying that. OVER!"

All members of Team Victory managed to fasten their seatbelts in time (besides LeShawna, who was caught by Alejandro), while the other group was experiencing troubles.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Despite having his seatbelts on the whole trip, Owen was panicking.

"Oh no!" Sierra stood up from her seat and started to run toward the door. "I need to see if Cody's alrig-" She hit her head on the ceiling.

Noah's seatbelt ripped off when he tried to put it on. "Perfect," the bookworm murmured, right before plummeting to the ground.

One of the overhead compartment opened, prompting the yellow case to fall out and land on Owen, who was still yelling at the top of his lungs. In his panic attack he threw it away and accidentally hit Alejandro's face.

"Should we stop messing with them and level out?" Chef asked his co-host in the cockpit.

"Eeeh…" Chris pretended to consider this idea. "Nah."

Both adults started to laugh.

After the plane landed – well, attempted to land and ended up crashing down – right in the ice and snow-filled place, the exit door were opened by Courtney, who noticed that there were no stairs outside and about three meters distanced her from the ground. She stopped in her tracks just to be pushed by Gwen, who walked right into her. Soon almost everyone landed roughly on the snow or each other.

"Great work, Gwen" Courtney groaned to herself. Thankfully for her, the goth girl didn't hear her.

Most of the teens already stood up from the ground, when Owen jumped out of the plane screaming: "I'm alive!" And with that he landed on his male teammates.

"Four and the half!" Sierra triumphantly said. Noah was only able to groan in pain.

Chris appeared in a doorway. "Welcome to Greenland!"

Lindsay looked around.

"What? You're making fun of us, Clarence! I know what green color looks like! You can't fool me!"

"Actually it is Greenland, Lindsay" Courtney said.

The blonde gasped loudly. "Oh no! Kenny has you fooled, Christa! Don't give up, I believe you still have some common sauce here!" She poked her annoyed teammate's forehead.

"Oh my, Cody!" Sierra hugged the geek. "Let me look at you! You've changed so much! Way taller!"

"W-what? You've seen me yesterday!"

"And I counted every minute of the time we were tragically separated!"

"Chris?" Alejandro holding a hand on his damaged eye appeared behind the host. "I believe I took severe damage to my face."

"Why aren't you with the rest kids down there?" The Spaniard took off the hand from his face, making Chris cringe. "Eesh! That looks nasty. Awesome!" He laughed.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Alejandro**: He's holding a hand on his damaged eye. "Owen's going to pay. You never, ever, hit the face!"

***Static***

**Lindsay**: "Like, I don't know what school Charlie was going to, but ice and snow aren't green! They're white, sometimes blueish, and I've seen the yellow kind too, but they're not green!"

**End of confession**

* * *

The teens gathered near the river, shaking and shivering and waiting for Chris to arrive. Alejandro was wearing an eye patch.

"I'm really s-sorry, Al! But you know how it is, right? Life's l-like a p-pack of-f jel-lly bab-bies – s-sometimes you get-t hit in the f-face. I still d-didn't m-mean it, though!" Owen said.

"Nothing a little ice and revenge won't fix" murmured the newcomer.

_Now he's not even subtle…_ Noah thought to himself, without giving any sign that he listened to the conversation.

"Co-ool! There's en-nough ic-ce around for ev-vryo- W-wait, did-d you s-say: 'reven-nge?'"

"Of course not. Off-topic: do you have any serious allergies?"

"Huh… Let-t's see now…"

_Then again this is Owen… So I guess I should stop him from telling Al anything harmful?_

"Don't worry, kids! The real star of this show is here!" Before Owen could give Alejandro any information, Chris finally showed up, wearing a winter jacket.

"Um, h-hello! Wher-re are our jack-ckets?!" Heather inquired.

"Relax, I've ordered coats for everyone!" After everyone cheered, Chris continued: "They won't be ready for weeks but as soon as they arrive, I'll be sure to hand them out!" The teens' collective groan was music to his ears.

"M-Maybe we should-d huddle for w-warmth," Courtney proposed.

Cody turned to Gwen and gave her a sly smile. She simply pushed him away so Sierra could grab her crush from behind. Lindsay and LeShawna hugged Alejandro, while Izzy jumped on Owen's back, who also gave Gwen a bear hug. Tyler and Zeke huddled together, while Harold stared at LeShawna before Heather (reluctantly) offered him a hug. Noah hugged Bridgette, but…

"I h-have a boyfriend!" The surfer girl got out of bookworm's grasp, glared at him, and went over to Courtney.

Noah shuddered, standing all alone. He was aware of confused and awkward glances few other contestants were giving him, but decided to ignore them. Despite being self-proclaimed teen genius, he felt like an idiot. What was he thinking?

"You can cuddle me, buddy!" It was Owen who crushed him in a hug. The egghead exchanged irritated glances with Gwen.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Sierra**: "Noah is soooo busted! I knew it, I knew it! Have you seen him back there? I've already written my suspicions about his crush on Bridgette on my blogs (have you seen the looks he was giving her in the Aftermath show last season?) and now you have a final proof that I was, in fact, right!" She smiles triumphantly and crosses her arms. Soon her smirk disappears from her face, when she adds: "Too bad that she has a boyfriend. And Ezekiel likes her too! Like duh. Maybe…" Sierra gasps. "Maybe it will provide a first real love triangle on this show! Or quadrangle… Whatever! And I will be there give you all" she takes the notebook and the pen from her pocket "feedback possible." She smiles at the camera and clicks on her pen, but soon frowns. "That is, when I get the Internet back."

**End of confession**

* * *

"Today's challenge is called 'Total Drama: The Icicle!'" Chris announced. "Teams must make their way across this river jumping from ice floe, to the ice floe. First team member across must make their way to the dog sleds on the far shore and become the dog! Pulling a sled all the way circling around the hill to the finish line as you grab the rest of your team along the way at the mark meeting point. There can only be one dog at time and you can't switch. Sleds are first come, first serve, so move fast! Don't worry, if you fall into the water we are legally required to save you! So we have two divers upstream ready to pull you out!" He pointed at two interns in river, both of them frozen in blocks of ice.

"You guys are ready for some mad ice floe jumping?!" Tyler enthusiastically asked Noah and Gwen. "Cause this guy is kicking it into a high gear! Woohoo!" He didn't notice the unimpressed looks that the sarcastic teens gave each other.

"Gwen, come here this instant!" Courtney screamed. "We need to strategize and do not have time for befriending the enemy!"

The goth girl rolled her eyes and with a growl walked to the Amazons.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Gwen**: "And here I thought that she started to mellow down. Guess I was wrong. Typical."

***Static***

**Courtney**: "Sure, I know what you're thinking. Why was I nice to Gwen on a plane and now I'm yelling- Telling her the truth? See, this is how it works: the team sees how nice I am to everyone, but won't tolerate incompetence. They'll notice I'm the best leader material, and that Gwen is untrustworthy player. When- If the voting comes, they'll vote for her. And then no one will stand in my way on being a team leader."

**End of confession**

* * *

"I have an idea: whoever doesn't land near the sled heads straight to the finish line. That way we won't lose time stopping at every meeting point!" Leshawna announced.

Bridgette nodded vigorously, and Alejandro complimented her. Harold nudged the queen bee and said: "My LeShawna has the best ideas, see?" Heather, however, ignored him and turned her head to the host.

"What is the reward for this challenge?" She asked.

"Did I say 'reward?'" Chris seemed a _little_ too happy.

"We've already had two eliminations and this season is longer than the previous ones!"

"It's gotta be a reward, there aren't enough of us for Chris to cut someone in every episode" said Noah to Owen.

"Yeah, but we found that the teams try harder during the elimination challenges, so this year there's no set routine! Every challenge _could_ end in elimination!" Chris laughed, while the contestants let out another set of groans.

"That's the spirit!" He added when his co-host walked near him. "On your marks… Get set… Go!" Chef blew on a horn so the race could begin.

Tyler was the first one to jump on the ice floe, but thanks to his eternal bad luck and clumsiness he fell to the water. Lindsay, who was just behind him quickly passed him by, but didn't ignore him.

"Hi Noah!"

"H-hi T-Tyler" the jock managed to stutter.

The blonde giggled, unaware of the fact that she was just corrected. "No, I'm Lindsay, silly!"

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Tyler**: "I don't get it! I'm the least talked about contestant on all the fanblogs! Even Zeke gets more play and he was eliminated first on the Island! Worst of all, Lindsay called me Noah. Noah! I have to make her see me!"

**End of confession**

* * *

Izzy had no problem with skipping across the ice, leaving Noah and Owen with dumbfounded expressions.

Noah nudged Owen. "If nutsy can do it, we can do it" he said with unusual for him optimism. "Come on!"

He jumped on the ice floe only to slip and painfully fall flat on his face.

"Noah! Hang on, buddy!" Owen jumped on the same ice floe. The problem was that the bookworm was laying on the opposite end of the floe causing poor Noah to get catapulted back into the snow.

The loveable oaf stood for few seconds on the floe, frightened about bookworm's reaction. "So, uh… I'll just go ahead, ok?!"

Noah could only murmur something in response.

* * *

Courtney was jumping through the floes until somebody accidentally bumped into her. She turned around to scream at them, but that person was…

"Bridgette?"

"Hey, Court" the blonde smiled lightly at her. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah" the CIT rubbed her arm. When was the last time when she spoke with her onl- Best friend? She was her roommate during the first half of the second season, but they didn't have a time to talk much – Bridgette had Geoff and the Aftermath show, while Courtney and her lawyers had a battle with TD producers. She could remember vividly how Bridge wanted to talk to her about her problems with Geoff, but Courtney was more interested in her PDA. Actually, the last proper conversation she had with her was in the playa des losers, right before Geoff's elimination, back on the first season! She didn't remember the details, but it was probably about the boys. Their boys. It was so much easier back then. Everything seemed so long ago…

"Why? You don't have time for befriending the enemy?"

Courtney looked hurt. "Look, Bridge, I would never-"

"Relax, I was only joking" the blonde put her hands up with a smile. "But seriously, you're being a little hard on Gwen from what I've seen."

"No I'm not!" The CIT crossed her arms. "I'm leading my team the best way possible, you do not have a right to judge me!" The anger on her face disappeared as quickly as it showed up, though. "Look, I don't want to argue with you, we have a race to finish!"

"Together?" Bridgette was a little surprised.

"Sure, why not" Courtney smiled deviously. "It's not like your team is going to win anyway."

"Hey!"

* * *

Lindsay continued to jump through the river without much trouble, until she slipped and almost fell to the water. Thankfully, Alejandro grabbed her hand, saving her.

"Oh, thanks, Axel! Weird, I totally forgot we're on the same team!" She made a thoughtful face. "Are we though?…"

The Spanish smiled kindly at her "My mother raised a gentleman. Teams are irrelevant."

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Lindsay**: "Okay, Adam is soooo nice and charming guy! And smart too! I wish that Tyler was here though, they could become the bestest of friends!"

**End of confession**

* * *

Meanwhile Noah was still stuck.

He probably should get out of the snow soon, before his face would freeze and fell off.

This shouldn't be so hard, right? Just wiggle your arms, legs and…

…

…It could take a while.

Noah felt a hands around his ankles, that got him out from the mound of snow.

"You like Bridgette? Yikes! That's soooo going on my fan site!"

He face palmed. That's just what he needed, _the nutcase with a little crazy and weirdness on a side; wonderful, my life is now fulfilled_.

"I don't have a crush on Bridgette" the bookworm started explaining himself, while his teammate helped him to stand up. "I just…"

"Liar" Sierra's mischievous smile grew. "You liiike her! I saw how you were checking her out yesterday! You may even step up from being a crack couple thanks to your crush! Picture this:" she caught his head under her right arm and waved the other in front of her "Coderra and Broah, two most known and admired couples by the fanbase! We may even beat Duncney and Ozzy on the list of the best canon pairings! So awesome…" She sighed pleasantly, lowering the left arm to her side. "You do think it would be awesome, don't you?"

"I think it would be more awesome if you stopped suffocating me."

"You're no fun" she let him go.

"And I wasn't checking her yesterday, I was-"

"Jealous of the attention she was giving that jerk Alejandro," she frowned, when she mentioned the other newcomer, "I know, it must be hard for you. As if her having a boyfriend already wasn't enough!"

"Can you stop being ridiculous for at least one sec- Wait. What did you just say?"

"That it must be hard for you, because you're jealous?"

"No I'm not! And I wasn't talking about that."

"That Bridgette already has a boyfriend?"

"No, not that."

"That we have a race to finish!" Sierra remembered. She took Noah's hand and started to run towards river. "What was I thinking?! What if something happened to Cody?! I'm coming, sweetheart!"

* * *

LeShawna was jumping from floe to floe without experiencing any troubles. "This is easy!"

Her goth friend jumped on another flow, landing on her fours. "Wow! So far so-"

Gwen's smirk soon disappeared as the goth realized that the floe under her broke in two. She let out an anguish scream as she tried to not fell into the water.

Cody heard her and tried to get back to help her. Unfortunately, he bumped into Owen and both boys fell onto the same ice floe.

Suddenly, the polar bear's head surfaced near their floe. Both boys started to scream when the animal started tilting the floe up, trying to make them slide down to him. Owen grabbed Cody with one hand and the opposite side of the floe with the other. The bear growled at the teens loudly before receiving a block of ice on his head.

"BAD POLAR BEAR!" Sierra, who was still few floes behind, had another ice block in her hand, waving it threateningly. "I'M NOT ABOUT TO POST AN OBITUARY ON MY CODY BLOG! GOT IT?!" She turned around to Noah. "See? Told ya something must have happened to Cody! Good thing we got here in time!"

Although the polar bear did let go of the floe, it unfortunately caused the floe to slam down onto water, with Cody and Owen falling into cold, cold river.

"Oh no! Cody, Owen, I'm coming!" Sierra shoved her hand into the water and caught the fish, which she used as a paddle.

Noah was honestly not sure if he was supposed to be impressed by her resourcefulness or disturbed, scared, and run away. Then again he had seen stranger things on this show. He should have ran away long time ago. Or not join Total Drama cast in a first place, that would be preferable.

They got to the freezing duo surprisingly quickly. Sierra didn't waste time and got Cody out of the water. She laid him on her knees.

"Oh, dear Cody! If one of us drowns I want it to be me!"

"M-me too."

"Touching, but we're supposed to get out of the water both of them" Noah jerked his thumb in Owen's direction. "Before they freeze to death."

"I d-don't g-get frozen bec-c-cause I'm alr-ready t-too cool" chuckled Cody.

Noah face palmed. "Seriously? Making up some lame one liners in situation like this?"

* * *

Gwen's situation wasn't pretty. Both parts of her floe under her were floating in opposite directions and she was very close to falling into the water. Thankfully for her someone decided to help her by taking her hand and getting her out of there in one, simple pull, and putting her on the other floe.

"_Senorita_, are you alright?"

Oh. That was a new guy.

…It must have taken some serious strength and muscles. Needles to say she was a little impressed.

"Thanks, Alejandro" she smiled. "If it wasn't for you I'd probably end up as ice popscicle!"

"It was nothing" he flashed his practiced smile at her. "I'm always willing to help my friends when I can."

* * *

LeShawna was the first contestant to finish the race across the river by standing on the ice floe which floated to the shore.

"You just gotta go with the flow!" She jumped on the land.

"Nice!" Chris admitted. "Unfortunately for you you're first to arrive so you have to become the dog and pull the sled!"

LeShawna shrugged. The only person who would be better than her at this job was Alejandro. Also watching Heather having troubles with pulling the whole team could be amusing, but then again she wanted to win this challenge and suspected that the 'white girl' would stop after two steps.

The first sled was an obvious choice: black and orange with lightning bolts on both sides, it was sleek and modern. The second was also in good condition, made of wood and net, with the seat for the driver (with an extra blanket) and a place to stand for other contestants. The last one on the other hand… The last one looked awful. A flat piece of wood with the sad excuse for the bars on each side. It looked as if it was going to crush into pieces only by looking at it. Each dogsled had several hats for competitors, so after taking one from the best sled and not having that big of a problem with a harness, LeShawna started to run.

* * *

"Uh-oh, it's not good! You need to get to the shore fast!" Sierra was worried about frozen Cody.

"Nothing we can do about it. You could help me instead of complaining. That way we'll get to the shore faster" in the meantime Noah was trying to get Owen from the water on the floe.

"Oh, don't worry, little buddy! I'm okay now, really!"

"Yes, the time you spend in the frozen water does wonders to your skin. Seriously, dude, we need you to get out of this before you turn into block of ice!"

"Eh, it's not that cold anymore."

"Really now?" Noah narrowed his eyes. Sure, Owen wasn't shivering as much as he was when he fell into the water, but what could he possibly-

Only then he noticed that water around the big oaf had different color.

Oh. _Ew_.

He slowly let go of Owen's hands and started to wipe his own on the shirt. "Fantastic."

"Guys, he's getting worse!" Sierra butted in. "There must be something we could- Wait hold on…"

Noah and Owen watched how their crazy teammate spinned Cody above her head and threw the screaming teenager to the land.

Thankfully for the geek, Izzy was the first person from Team Amazon to arrive next to the two sleds.

"I get to be a dog! Lucky-y me!"

Chris shrugged. "Whatever lets you sleep at night."

They both heard a scream and turned their heads to watch Cody flying to them and accidentally hitting a rock.

"Cody?! Are you alright?!" Sierra screeched.

"Oh, look who it is!" Izzy grabbed her teammate by shoulders and got him out of the snow. "Codemeister! Hi man, good to see you!"

Without waiting for response (which wouldn't come anyway,) the redhead threw Cody into the driver seat in the better looking dogsled. Sure, the last one looked alluring to her, but in the rare moment of sanity and companionship, she had to think about the frozen tech geek first, and decided that he could use the blanket.

On the floe Noah raised an eyebrow. "You do realize you could have killed him, right?"

"I don't know my own strength sometimes" she admitted, "but-"

"You fell into the cauldron when you were little?"

"…He's safe… er now, isn't he? Come on, we have to get to the land to- Oh, look, here are the interns!"

Noah send two divers a bored look. Behind him Owen finally got on the floe. "Right. And?"

"Billy and Paul, 17 years old, twins. They are the only interns who survived the last three seasons!" Sierra tapped her chin. "Not sure how considering what happened to them, but I do intend to find out!"

"Really? How marvel-" Noah rubbed his eyes. "Are you by any chance rescuing interns?"

"Yep!" Sierra laid down Billy encased in ice on their floe.

Noah looked around him. The nearest floe was too far away for him to jump on. _Great_. No escaping now.

* * *

"Yes!" Heather triumphed when she jumped on the stable land. She turned around. "Come on! Move it, dweeb!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. It's hard to maintain balance and not fall into the water, you know?"

"Well, I don't have all day" the queen bee crossed her arms and glared at her teammate. "I don't want to turn into ice statue, you know."

"You don't have to wait for me, you know" the nerd reminded her.

She narrowed her eyes. Harold was right, but she didn't like the idea of walking alone through the ice land and she could convince him about Alejandro's true nature without Spaniard's interference.

"I can't afford anyone from our team to get lost and lose this. We need to win this challenge! So get your butt over here and stop complaining! Move it!"

* * *

Tyler ran to the last sled with a worried expression on his face.

"It doesn't look very good!"

"Yo, don't worry!" Ezekiel was the first teammate to join him. "I'm sure it's-"

The prairie boy leaned on the side of the sled causing it to break down in half.

"Stable enough, eh" he finished from the ground.

* * *

Gwen and Alejandro jumped on the shore.

"Looks like our teams' sleds are already gone" the Spaniard noted, as they were watching Tyler trying to (unsuccessfully) strap harness on himself and Ezekiel (even more unsuccessfully) trying to help him.

"Looks like a long way " the goth turned her attention at the hill.

"It will be my honor and pleasure, if you'll let me join you in your walk. Being in your company is most fascinating."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. The new, handsome guy sure knew how to talk pretty.

"Sure, whatever" she shrugged. "It will be more bearable with the company, I guess."

* * *

"All sleds are gone already" Courtney observed with a sigh.

"Looks like we get to spend more time with each other" Bridgette smiled at her. The CIT smiled back.

"Sure" both of them started to walk. "So… How are things with Geoff?"

* * *

"Do you think I have any chance with LeShawna?"

Heather's head snapped toward Harold. That… Came out of nowhere. "Seriously? You're asking _me_ about your love life? Or rather lack of it" she murmured.

"You are friends with her, so I thought-"

"Friendish" she corrected the nerd. Sure, having friends was nice and all, but the queen bee still remembered the hostility between her and the LeShawna that started with throwing certain people from the cliff and lasted about two seasons of this wretched show (plus she still had these ugly earrings, like, seriously, did she really had no fashion sense?! Not to mention the shirt with kumquats or whatever they were called.) "And trust me, we're not wasting our time talking about you."

Fine, so LeShawna did mention Harold on several occasions during her conversations with Heather, saying that while she enjoyed their friendship, she still felt a little uncomfortable around him thanks to the crush Harold still harbored towards LeShawna. Queen bee tended to quickly change topics, focusing – in her opinion – more important subjects. So that wasn't a lie. Right?

The idea suddenly struck her.

"But she does talk about Alejandro a lot."

Noticing his absolutely hurt look she almost wished she didn't say that. Then she wanted to slap herself for thinking that way. She wasn't sentimental! She needed an ally.

"I don't trust the guy-"

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"…But LeShawna thinks I'm either paranoid or- Wait, what?"

"I've seen the glares you were giving him. Not to mention your constant nagging."

"I'm not nagging him! I just want you all to see the truth! His nice behavior is a façade, why can't you see it?"

"…That does sound paranoid."

"LeShawna keeps telling me that he's handsome, intelligent and the most gorgeous guy on this show" there, that should help getting the nerd back on the track. "And I'm trying to tell her that she should be careful and I don't trust him, but, sadly, she's not willing to listen to that."

Harold was silent for a moment, but finally he spoke: "You know, I'm not going to vote for the guy simply because he likes LeGodess and she likes him back."

"What?!" That made her angry. "He doesn't like her back! I'm pretty sure he wants to use her to win a game and won't even look back at her when she gets eliminated!"

"Really? And what proof do you have? From what I've seen he was just nice and friendly with everyone."

"Exactly! He's up to something, I assure you!"

"How can you be so sure?"

For some reason she felt a little uncomfortable. "He's playing the game trying to manipulate people. Trust me when I say that I can recognize… Another person doing that."

After brief silence Harold sighed. "Gosh, you're paranoid. But fine, whatever, I'll keep closer eye at him."

Oh well. It was something. And she didn't even have to lie! That was new.

"Seriously though, do you think I have a chance with LeShawna or not?"

Heather groaned.

* * *

Noah, Owen and Sierra finally found their way to the shore with two rescued interns no less.

"Was it really necessary? You said that they survived the previous seasons anyway, and they only slowed us down!"

"Eh, no worries!" Sierra waved her hand. "We're here, aren't we? Now we only have to get to one of the meeting points!"

All three turned their eyes towards the hill. Even Sierra looked uncertain.

"Well… We would have to do this anyway. Or one of us would end up pulling a sled. That would be worse, right?"

Noah shrugged and all three started their walk.

* * *

"Look, a meeting point. We can wait here" Alejandro said.

Gwen shrugged. "S-sure, why not-t."

"Cold?" The Spaniard inquired. "Here, take my shirt!" He removed his shirt to Gwen's surprise. "I can't freeze, my Latin blood won't allow it!"

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Gwen**: "Not that I complain, but who gives away their shirt in the Arctic? That's just… Weird." She smiles after a moment. "Still nice, though."

**End of confession**

* * *

"That's nice an-nd all, but no. Thanks, b-but no. I'll m-manage."

"Nonsense! You're freezing! And if you get sick and your team votes you off, I won't get to know you better!"

"D-didn't you w-watch the show-w? R-read any tab-bloids lately? You c-can find ev-vrything ab-bout m-me t-there!"

"I'm not interested in pointless gossip, but yes, I did watch the show and your video blog. Listening to your opinions was most fascinating." He moved closer to her. "But at the same time I feel I know so little about you and I can't help myself, but want to learn more about you."

Gwen wanted to tell him she was being secretive for a reason. That she wasn't interested in some people learning her secrets. That he really shouldn't care, that her life was her business. But the only thing she was able to say was:

"Ah. I see."

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Gwen**: She's glaring at the camera. "Sure, normally I would tell the guy to back off, but, oh" she waves herself with her hand, "those eyes!" She sits straight. "Or, his eye, actually, since, you know" she twirls her finger near her face, "the eye patch?"

**End of confession**

* * *

"You do pay a lot of attention to the new guy" Courtney said. She and Bridgette were walking through the snow, rubbing their arms. "You like him, don't you?"

"Wha-? No, I mean, yes, I like him, but he's a friend!"

"Really?" The former CIT raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you want to kill Geoff if he was staring at some girl like you stare at Alejandro? Really, Bridge, as a person who watches from the sidelines, and as your friend, I have to tell you that it doesn't look good."

Bridgette frowned. "We're just friends."

Courtney sighed. "I believe you, but-"

"Why do you care anyway? You don't even like Geoff and, well, me and Alejandro are just friends!"

"It's not that I don't like Geoff, I just think you're too good for him! And it doesn't matter whenever you like somebody or not! Cheating is wrong! It doesn't matter if it's with handsome Spaniard, or some random girl, or goth boyfriend stealer!"

Courtney took few calming breaths. Bridgette raised her eyebrows.

"It's not about me and Alejandro, is it?"

"I don't know" the CIT huffed. "You sound a lot of like certain people who keep telling they're 'just friends' with other girls' boyfriends."

Bridgette sighed. "Listen, Courtney. I get that you're upset over Gwen and Duncan's friendship-"

"I wouldn't call that 'friendship.'" The CIT murmured in response. "More like 'flirty glances and exchanged whispers when they think Courtney isn't looking.'"

"… But I honestly think there's nothing to worry about. Remember how Gwen was in Aftermath show? The anvil didn't fall on her when she denied her feelings for Duncan!"

"She didn't deny her feelings for anyone."

"What are you talking about I was there and-"

"She kept telling us that he only had eyes for me and that they were 'only friends.' She didn't say anything about she felt about Duncan."

Bridgette opened her mouth, then shut them. Truthfully, she didn't remember every word that was said in the Aftermath show, so she couldn't deny Courtney's words with absolute certainty. Plus, the CIT probably studied the scene through fully and was probably right.

"Okay, fine, so even if she does like Duncan-"

"Ha!"

"It doesn't mean that she's going to do anything about it. Look, you know that Ezekiel has a thing for me, right? Everybody noticed that, or so I was told."

"Apparently Noah has a thing for you too" the mocha skinned girl smirked.

Bridgette looked at the side. "…I actually don't know what was the deal with Noah back there. I think I was too hard on him…" She shook her head. "Never mind that. My point is that despite knowing I was- I'm with Geoff, he tried to put moves on me… In his own weird way, that is. So not cool."

"What does it have to do with the Duncan-stealer?"

"Gwen won't do that. She's not like that, plus, remember when Heather kissed Trent in front of her? She wouldn't do the same thing to you, I can tell! She's my friend, I know her!"

"You're friends with everyone, Bridgette."

_Even me_.

"Hey now. I'm not friends with Heather, remember?"

"…That's your argument?"

Both girls laughed.

"Honestly, though, don't be so hard for her. Who knows, maybe you'll become friends?"

"As if!" Courtney scoffed. "I'd rather become friends with Lindsay!"

* * *

Cody, wrapped in a blanket and big hat on his head felt much, much better. Izzy apparently didn't have problems with him on a sled, but the tech geek was worrying if the redhead would be able to pull four people.

"You okay?!"

"Never been better!" Izzy was overjoyed. "Except maybe that time when I found that magical telephone box and flew into the sky! Ha-ha, that was fun!"

"Oh. Okay then. Do you see anyone from our team?"

"Oh, there's Cody!"

"Other than me!"

"I see Lindsay. Hi, Lindsay!"

Crazy girl was right, the blonde waited for her team's sled next to the flag. Izzy didn't stop to pick her up, but Lindsay was able to jump in without any problem.

"Now we only have to pick up Celine and Gabby, and win this thing!"

"Right… Do you guys know if Gwen got out of her broken floe without harm?"

"Yeah, I think I saw Aiden helping her. She'll be fine!"

"You mean Alejandro?" Cody didn't like the thought of the other guy helping his crush instead of him. Still, Alejandro apparently helped her despite being on a different team. The newcomer was really, really nice guy. Too nice actually… Oh, now he was being unfair. Just because he was jealous didn't mean he had a right to judge people! "Okay then…"

* * *

The walking Team Chris trio finally got to the meeting point.

"I'm telling you, Noah, you'd become even more popular if you'd visit confessional more often! Owen does it all the time! He was actually the first male competitor to use it on the Island. Just like Gwen," Sierra frowned a little at the mention of her crush's crush, "was the first female to do so. Look where did it get them!"

"To the finale which didn't matter, since Chris took the winnings anyway?" Noah rubbed his arms. The teens started to get used to the cold enough to stop their stutter, but they were still shivering.

"I'm hungry!"

"Yes, Owen, we understood that the last twenty times you told us. The sooner we'll finish the race, the sooner you'll eat, big boy!"

"Hey, Owen, I always wanted to ask: what's Izzy's best quality?"

"Oh, she has tons of those! But I would ask Izzy about which one she considers her best."

"I'm asking you, though, am I not?"

"Well" the big teen tapped his chin. "I think that would be the way she laughs. Or maybe how she makes me smile. Actually, almost every time she laughs she makes me smile. Does it count?"

"Of course! The fans will love it!"

"The fans?"

"Yeah! When I get home, I'm going to write about everything what I've learned on the show on my blogs and fan sites! Ozzy fans will be so thrilled!"

"Yeah!" Owen's eyes shined, while Noah rolled his. "Can you ask Izzy the same thing about me? I wanna know what she likes in me!"

"Sure thing!" Sierra grinned. "When we'll win and get into first class, I'll get a notebook and write everything down! Can't miss anything, you know? I really hope we'll win as soon as possible, before more contestants will get voted out!"

* * *

"Looks like it's my ride" Alejandro told Gwen. "I better get moving. I'm really sorry for leaving you there."

"Of course" the goth raised her eyebrow and smirked. "We're still playing a game, right?"

The Spaniard nodded and took her hand.

"I am grateful for your company, _senorita_. I hope we'll get to talk again" he kissed her hand and got into the sled.

"I must say, LeShawna, you have the best taste in friends" he said, as if he was absolutely sure they got out of Gwen's hearing range, when it was the exact opposite.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Alejandro**: "Ah, Gwen. Another person who couldn't resist my charm. Playing these people is way too easy. It's kind of disappointing, really, I expected much greater challenge." He smirks. "Perhaps I should exchange a few words with Courtney next time I'll get a chance. I won't be able to get through her the normal way – she could provide some variety."

**End of confession**

* * *

„Look, it's a finish line!"

Heather narrowed her eyes. Harold was right, they were very close to finishing the race… First?

"There's no one here!" She exclaimed.

"Um, hello!" Chris waved his hand. "The most handsome you'll ever see?"

"She meant other competitors, gosh!"

"I meant other human beings" she sneered. She put her hand over her eyes to look out for the other contestants.

* * *

"Um…" Lindsay tapped her chin. "I spy with my little eye something that isn't green."

Cody looked around. "That's not very specific."

"Yeah" Lindsay sighed. "I don't get how anyone could confuse green color with ice! That's just riddig- Rido- Riddickon- Silly."

"Right" Cody looked ahead and his heart started to beat faster. „Slow down, Izzy, I see Gwen!"

The crazy redhead stopped in her tracks so the goth could join her team without any problems.

"Only Courtney's left!" Cody turned around to look at Gwen. The goth seemed to be in deep thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

* * *

"Well, looks like it's time for me" Bridgette said.

She was right, Team Victory' sled was approaching both girls. Courtney noticed that Alejandro was already on it.

"Just remember that you have a boyfriend" she said. The blonde frowned a little, but then smiled.

"And you remember that you need to give Gwen a chance, okay? She's really cool."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

The sled arrived in front of them. Alejandro flashed a smile at them. "Ah, Bridgette. My brilliant teammate."

"Get on the sled, girl" LeShawna said. "We're going to win this!"

The Spaniard wasn't done, though.

"Good to see you too, Courtney. I hope your team will pick you up soon."

"Why would you even care?" She crossed her arms.

"Ah, Courtney. You have superior leadership skills and vision. Your team is lucky to have you!"

That took Courtney off guard. "Well- Yes, of course you're right!" _Wait. No_. She frowned at him. "Any point in telling me the obvious? Or maybe you're just telling me in a face how big threat I am to all of you?"

That surprised Alejandro. He didn't expect hostility to begin with, but why his smooth words didn't work? What was going on with this girl? "As much as I would like to chatter more, we need to get moving. Farewell, _senorita_!"

Courtney only let out "hmph!" sound and turned her head.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**LeShawna**: "Anyone Courtney doesn't like must be good!"

**End of confession**

* * *

"Hey! It's our team!" Sierra announced.

"Finally!" Noah had enough of the crazy girl's neverending questions to Owen and him.

When the sled parked in front of them, the trio got onboard.

"Yo, what's the matter with you, Owen?"

"I haven't eaten in hours! Oh, I wish we were in Russia right now! They're building the world's largest cake!"

"What flavor, eh?"

"Who cares, it's cake!"

"Okay Tyler, time to get moving" the bookworm said.

"I am moving!" Tyler was running in one place.

"No, you're miming" Noah frowned at the jock.

"Oh, it's my court shoes! They're no good on ice! If the contest was pulling a sled across a volleyball court, we would have already won!"

"Well duh! Don't tell us the stuff that any eleven years old could tell us!" Sierra didn't notice the looks Noah and Ezekiel exchanged.

* * *

Courtney had to wait ten minutes for her team's sled to arrive.

"Finally!" She joined the Amazons. All of them were already here. Everything was going well! Except that Team Victory's sled was way ahead of them. "To the finish line! Fast!"

_Ding-ding!_

"You thought that I've forgotten about it, huh?" Chris laughed. The contestants, although scattered, groaned at the same time.

"_**This is all confusing, no?"**_ Lindsay started the song. "_**Ice is isn't green, why would anyone say so?"**_

"_**Vikings have been here long time ago"**_ Cody answered. "_**There was no ice around here back then though!"**_

"_**There is one time in a year when all ice melts!"**_ Izzy threw her hands up in the air. "_**And green is all over the place!"**_

"_**Just coincidence, nothing more,"**_ that was Courtney. "_**They did learn the truth not long after, though."**_

"_**The name stayed, because why not"**_ Gwen added. "_**It was kind of catchy, was it not?"**_

"_**Who cares about history?"**_ Don't ask how Heather knew what to sing. "_**What matters is here and now!"**_

"_**Is it because yours isn't that nice?"**_ Harold sang. "_**More like full of backstabbing and lies?"**_ The queen bee rolled her eyes.

"_**I really hope it will end soon!"**_ LeShawna was still pulling a sled. "_**I can't even feel my foot!"**_

"_**Don't worry, LeShawna, we're closer to finish than to the start!"**_ Bridgette sang. "_**When we'll get there we'll still be young!"**_

"_**I can't find any words how I'm happy to be here"**_ Alejandro flashed a smile at surfer girl. "_**I'll just say I wouldn't find better company elsewhere!"**_

Tyler somehow managed to get the sled with the rest of his team on the icy bridge, pulling it very, very slowly.

"_**I really wish I knew I was going to run on ice through and through! I would get another set of shoes!"**_

"_**Don't beat yourself down, just run! I don't like the view here, eh!"**_ Ezekiel looked nervously around him.

"_**Faster, faster"**_ Sierra added. "_**Tyler, give us your best!"**_

"_**This is hopeless, just admit it and-"**_ Noah's eyes shifted towards his best friends. "What's up with you?"

"_**It's getting really bad!"**_ Owen admitted. "_**We need to get to the finish line, and fast!"**_

"_**What's going on?"**_ Sierra sang.

"_**Do you really need to ask?"**_ Noah subconsciously started to rub his hand on his shirt.

"Hurry up already!"

To everyone's horror the big teenager started to jump. Before anyone could say anything ice under their sled started to crack and soon bridge was destroyed.

* * *

Team Victory's sled arrived on the finish line.

"Oh, Heather and Harold are already here!" LeShawna observed.

"Yeah, we've been standing there for like twenty minutes, freezing!" The queen bee sneered.

"Wait? Seriously? Just like that?" Chris complained. "How could you do this to me? Think about the ratings!" He sighed. "Fine, Team Victory gains yet another victory."

Team Victory celebrated with Heather and Harold giving each other high-five and Bridgette and LeShawna's cheers. Alejandro only nodded, content clear on his face. Chris frowned.

"That's kind of anti-climactic, isn't it? Pfft, fine, there's always a race for the second place."

* * *

Screaming at the top of their lungs, teens started to catch on anything that came in their range and saved them from falling down. Thus Ezekiel was lucky enough to hold onto the front bar of the sled and Sierra was unlucky enough to catch the back of the plank that made their sled. To add to her pain Owen was holding onto his legs and Noah added to the weight by clinging to Owen's back.

Thankfully for them, Tyler was holding onto the edge of the cliff, preventing everyone from falling.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Tyler**: "I got wicked strong fingers! Docs can't explain it, my first piano lesson, I broke the piano! Got into sports after that!"

**End of confession**

* * *

Team Amazon finally crossed the finish line.

Courtney sighed. They didn't win, but at least they didn't come in last place. Still, the first class was so much better place than the economy section… Even if they did make the lemonade too sour.

"Are you for real?!" Chris was unexpectedly angry. "What do you think you're doing?! The show is called Total Drama, people! Where is the drama?! Where is it?! Think of the ratings!"

"Yeah" said Gwen after few seconds of silence. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I guess it will take some time for Team Ugly Chris to get here."

"Sure, think about yourself! Kids these days-" the host suddenly stopped complaining when one of the interns showed up and whispered something in his ear. Chris' face suddenly brightened. "That's what I'm talking about! Get more cameras to film this!"

"Hold on. What's going on?" Alejandro asked.

"Bring the big screen! I can't miss this!" Chris ignored him.

The contestants exchanged worried looks while few interns brought the big television. When it was turned on, everyone gasped.

"Aren't you supposed to help them?!" Cody screamed.

"Relax, Cody, I get that you're worried about your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend! And what this have to with it anyway?!"

"…But you kids are like cockroaches. Not matter what hits you, you'll always are alright."

Even Alejandro, Heather, and Courtney were disturbed.

"Oh, no!" LeShawna curled her hands into fist and started walking towards the host. "You're goin' to help them right now, otherwise you're goin' to need a new set of teeth!"

Seeing how the teen wasn't joking (and that some of the others wanted to join her,) Chris quickly defended himself: "Relax! There's a safe net under them!"

"Really?" Courtney raised her eyebrow. "How come they can't see it?"

"It's hidden under the fog, that's the point! They don't need to know nothing actually happens to them, and I don't get any lawsuits. Simple as that."

The competitors send another set of glares towards the host, but eventually their attention traveled back to screen.

* * *

Sierra had an idea at the back of his head that was telling her to think of something to save teens from certain death. Too bad most of the space took the absolute fear and pain, that holding onto a sled and Noah and Owen were giving her.

To add to their already poor situation Owen was freaking out.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! TELL MY MUM, DAD, BROTHERS AND AUNT ERIKA I LOVE THEM!"

"Owen, stop, if you keep moving, all of us will fall down!" Noah, who was still clinging to his best friends' back, looked up. "Ezekiel, can you climb up?!"

The prairie boy only muttered something, frozen in place.

"What?!"

"He has fear of heights!" Sierra groaned in pain. "He won't move!"

"…Didn't he jump from the cliff on the Island?!"

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Ezekiel**: He is curled up and shaking. "It was a water, eh! And I don't have a fear of heights, it's fear of grounds that happen to be too far below me!"

**End of confession**

* * *

Noah looked at his team. What were they going to do? _He_ could try to climb up and then what? Even if he did somehow succeed and not fall down instead, what was he going to do? He had no strength to help Tyler to pull up, he was also pretty sure Chris knew about it, since he could see more than a few cameras around them.

"I got this!"

_Tyler, no_.

"Really? Because I still don't want to end up as pancake. Seriously, Tyler, don't do anything!"

"I got this, trust! I believe in my own justice!"

"…What does it even mean?!"

But jock didn't hear him. "To the extreme! Yeah!"

* * *

The other contestants plus Chris, Chef and few interns watched as Tyler started to pull himself up, still not parting his fingers from the cliff.

"What is he doing?" Courtney scoffed. "He's going to blew it!"

Alejandro smirked. "Why, Courtney, don't you trust Tyler's abilities?"

Courtney looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't you need some ice for your eye, pirate Pablo?"

"Such witty remark from such fiercely, intelligent woman! I'm both humbled and intrigued!" Oh, he was having fun of the lifetime!

"Nice try" the temperature of her voice was even lower than the one around them. "But I'm with Duncan."

"And what a pity it is that you should give yourself to a quitter! Who doesn't deserve you!"

How could he?! Did he just…

What was wrong with this guy?!

"He did it! He did it!" Cody screamed. Courtney was ever so thankful for a distraction. Still, although her attention turned towards what was happening on the screen, she felt Spaniard's eyes on her.

"They're safe now!" Bridgette sighed with relief.

"Didn't Chris say there weren't in any danger to begin with?" Heather started to examine her nails, trying to look as if she was doing that for last few minutes, not seconds. "I don't get what's the fuss is about."

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Ezekiel**: "I don't know what exactly happened, but I'm glad we're safe now!"

***Static***

**Owen**: "I can't really say I remember much. Only that Noah and Tyler were screaming something at each other and then we were getting pulled up and ended up on the cliff! I was more focused on trying to not look down, hehe."

***Static***

**Tyler**: "The greatest moment of my life done in international show… And everyone can watch it" he smiles triumphantly and puts fists on his hips.

***Static***

**Sierra**: "That was pretty intense! Like 'eeeeee!'" She waves her hands. "No, more like 'aaaaaaaaaaa!' I'm so glad I was part of it! Even if that did mean I felt as if my legs were to fall off at any moment" she cringes a little.

***Static***

**Noah**: Doesn't do confessionals.

**End of confession**

* * *

"We're alive? We're alive! Yes!" Sierra squealed, while Tyler and Ezekiel cheered, and Owen crushed Noah in a hug.

Their moment was ruined a little when their sled finally broke down under them.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Tyler**: "I was a little worried that I was gonna get a boot since, you know, I couldn't pull them fast enough! But they all assured me they didn't even think about it since I saved them all. I'm a hero here!" He pumps his fist in the air. "Awesome!"

***Static***

**Owen**: "I don't know what to do! I like everyone on this team! But Noah said he's voting for Sierra, so I guess I'll do the same. We can have only guys team then!" He laughed in his characteristic manner. "Yeah! Awesome!" The smile quickly disappears from his face, though. "Then again Sierra did not put the whole group in danger! She even kind of saved people on the river! Even if that did slow us a little."

**End of confession**

* * *

Alejandro found Owen sitting on the bench, thinking. He smiled at the sight.

"What's going on, Owen?" He asked with a fake concern.

"We lost! And now we have to vote somebody out! I know I messed up, but I don't want to leave the show! It's so much fun to be here!"

"…Except when we're flying a plane, you mean."

"Oh… Well… Yeah…" Owen started to frantically fasten his seatbelts.

"And when you're feeling guilty after putting the whole team in danger" Alejandro sighs. "It must be very hard for you."

"You have no idea, Al! But what should I do?"

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Alejandro**: "Sure, maybe getting rid of someone like Sierra would prove more vital to my cause, but consider this: the team loses the happy idiot. Smart guy loses his friend and dislikes everyone on his team even more. The pathetic team loses again and votes out the smart guy. It's easy, really." He stops smiling and looks at the camera with anger. "Also, Sierra didn't do this!" He points at his eye patch.

**End of confession**

* * *

Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot members were experiencing their first elimination ceremony.

"I really hope it's a reward challenge" said Sierra.

"Don't hold your breath" Noah muttered. "I wouldn't count on McLean of all people to be a decent human being and cut us some slack after we almost died horribly."

"It must have been great for ratings, though."

"…Hooray."

"So…" Chris came in "It looks like you're facing the elimination for the first time, Team Me! For what it's worth that stunt you pulled on bridge – awesome! Great television!"

"Told ya" Sierra whispered. Noah ignored her.

"It wasn't a stunt, we almost died there" he told Chris. _I guess our deaths would be even GREATER television_, he thought, but knew better than give the sadistic host ideas.

"Sadly, you still have to vote someone out! Just stamp the passport of the person you want to vote out in confessional. Sierra, as a lady you get to be first!"

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Sierra**: "I'm not voting for myself – obviously, – if it wasn't for Tyler we would end up splattered on the ground, and Noah's smarts could prove useful" she tosses three passports on a side. "So that leaves Ezekiel and Owen. Sure, Ezekiel did nothing wrong, but he also didn't prove that useful to our team, maybe excluding that goat incident. Owen did cause trouble on the bridge, but he was a finalist for a reason! I'm still not exactly sure what reason was it, but it's still a pretty tough call!"

***Static***

**Ezekiel**: "Noah asked Tyler and me to not vote Owen out and getting rid of Sierra instead. And then Owen comes to us and asks to vote for him! To tell you the truth, I'm not an expert on the social relationships, but Tyler didn't know what's going on either! It's all very confusing, eh. Why would anyone give up their chance to win million bucks?"

**End of confession**

* * *

"Alright kids, I have only four barf bags full with peanuts and there are five of you. Noah, Tyler, you guys are safe" Chris threw the immunity symbols at boys.

"Sierra!" The only girl in the team gasped happily, but soon lowered her head, when the sadistic host continued. "You may or may not receive peanuts today after I give another one to Ezekiel. You're one lucky dude. Hands up!"

The homeschooled kid ducked, so Owen could grab the peanuts and nervously stuff his face with them.

"I'm not the first one voted out from the team, man!" Ezekiel grabbed his toque and threw it into the air. After this he put his arm around Noah "neither are you, eh!"

"Yes, I needed that reminder, really. Let go of me."

"Owen, thanks to your jumping you put your whole team in danger. Also, that incident in the river? Really gross, dude. And Sierra, you're just plain creepy and disturbing and may have or have not annoyed few people in your team. You also tend to throw people into rocks. And helping interns? Really? With that said the last barf bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Sierra."

The tall girl smiled triumphantly. "Yes!"

Owen looked down.

"Um…" The uber-fan didn't look as cheerful as few seconds earlier. "I'm sorry Owen. You can have my peanuts, though!"

"Thanks" the ex-contestant stood up from the benches and turned to the rest of the teens. "Bye guys! Sorry for jumping on that bridge, hehehe. I hope one of you will win!"

"Bye, Owen!" Tyler waved his hand.

"Sorry to see you go, eh."

"Yeah, it will be less fun without you here" admitted Sierra.

Noah looked confused, almost sad, as he watched his best friend getting eliminated. He really had hoped that the crazy girl was going to get a boot. Didn't he tell Tyler and Ezekiel to vote for her?

"We'll miss you, big guy" he finally said.

"Say goodbye to Izzy from me!" And with that Owen jumped out of the plane.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Alejandro**: "Owen was expendable! They all are. Some will prove more… Challenging than others. But one by one – they'll all go down!"

**End of confession**

* * *

In the economy class Courtney rubbed her forehead, sighing heavily. It was going to be hard, but…

She turned to her team with a smile on her face.

"Great work today, guys!"

_No, it wasn't. We didn't win. We lost. Sure, we weren't placed last, but if you don't win, you lose. Horrible, horrible work, guys!_

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you'd be vivid all things considered…"

_I AM ANGRY, thank you very much, gothy! You could start spending your time on more useful things than flirting with the enemy, no matter how hot and handsome they would be!_ Wait, no…

"Eh," the CIT shrugged, trying to look nonchalantly, "we did end up" _second, say second, come one, you can do it!_ "not losing anyone from our team" _oh, okay, it's good too_, "so no harm done."

"That's really cool of you, Courtney" Cody said. He wasn't exactly sure why the bossy girl behaved the way she did, but he did like the change. Plus the geek had a tendency to think the best about everyone.

"CODY!"

…Discounting tall, purple haired girls with stalker tendencies.

Sierra with the rest of her team entered the room. She quickly ran to her crush and hugged him.

"I'm so happy I can see you again!" She didn't notice Lindsay staring at the scene with an odd expression.

Gwen looked at the other team. After Noah sat on the bench, he immediately took the book out and started to read. Ezekiel and Tyler sat together. Therefore…

"Wait. You voted Owen out?"

Izzy stopped chewing her hair. "Huh? Owen's no longer here?"

"He told us to tell you goodbye from him" Tyler said.

"Oh. Well," the redhead wrinkled her nose. "I'm going to win this for both of us!" She laughed.

Lindsay still stared at Sierra and Cody when she decided to say: "Um… I don't think Craig likes it."

It took a newcomer girl a moment to realize Lindsay was talking to her. "Huh?"

"Well, it's just that Kent mentioned that he doesn't like it very much when you do that. Like he needs to… Breathe?"

Sierra blinked a few times. "Oh" she let go of her crush. "What do you want to do then, Codykins?"

Cody was surprised that this worked. Could it be it? Could this girl have some sanity in her after all? Could it-

"I can always give your frozen feet very through massage instead" she purred.

Er… Or not?

"I should…" He stood up quickly. "I need to go to the bathroom, hehe. See ya!"

After he left (or rather ran out of the room as fast as he could) Sierra saddened and went back to her team. She sat on a bench and noticed Noah still reading a book. She smiled mischievously.

"So… Any particular plans towards winning your crush?" She whispered gleefully.

Sierra was honestly surprised when Noah closed a book, stood up, and even without looking at her, left the room.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Sierra**: "Have I done something wrong? Everyone knows that everybody loves hugs! So why Codykins wouldn't like hugs? From me? And how come he and Lindsay of all people talked about it?" She growls. "I really hope she won't mistake Cody for Tyler or else! Also, what's with Noah? He kind of seems… Gloomy. More than usual, that is. Is it about Bridgette?" She gasps. "What if he talked to her already or… And she knows… Or maybe, or maybe… I need to find out what's going on!"

**End of confession**

* * *

Sierra was in deep thought, when she heard a whisper. Somebody was talking from behind the door that led to the common room. She stood up and walked away to see the source of the voice.

"Oh, it's you" she whispered back. "Did you want something?"

Back in the losers' compartment Courtney took out the notes from her pocket. Notes that took thirty-nine pages to be exact. She sighed, took the pen, and started to cross out some of the lines.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Tyler**: "Well, I totally rocked it today! I saved everyone's lives with my bare fingers! Everyone's gonna know who Tyler is now! Woohoo! Mission accomplished!"

**Lindsay**: She barges in and notices Tyler sitting there already. "Oh, sorry Noah!" After she leaves and the jock sighs, Chris' head appears in a doorway.

_Will Noah ever make Lindsay remember him?!_

**Tyler**: "It's Tyler!"

_Find out next time on: Total. Drama. World Tour!_

* * *

**Team Victory**: Harold, LeShawna, Bridgette, Heather and Alejandro

**Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot**: Noah, Ezekiel, Tyler and Sierra

**Team Amazon**: Cody, Gwen, Izzy, Lindsay and Courtney

**Eliminated**: Duncan, DJ (TV), Owen (TCIRRRRH)

* * *

_I CAN'T BELIVE IT'S FINISHED._

_No, really, You have no idea how many times this chapter was rewritten. The mere thought about it makes me feel nauseous. I removed a good chunk of text during the rewrites, some of it might be moved to the future chapters._

_Still, remember how I told You guys that future chapters will probably get shorter? Looks like I've lied, because it's the longest chapter so far. Not bad, considering how much trouble I've had with writing it._

_I've had a problem with how the challenge worked in the canon. There was no explanation which way should sleds follow and if they used the path marked by the places for contestants to be picked up, how the said competitors could arrive there before the sled? So I've added like half of a sentence in Chris' speech to make it more sensible (imho.) That is if you count anything that happens on the show as sensible. Also Alejandro's plan was extremely stupid, because he had no idea if the challenge was reward or not. It could have been a reward, Bridgette would get off the pole eventually and reveal to everyone his real nature. Godplaying at its finest._

_At first it was either Noah or Ezekiel who saved the group from falling from the cliff, but I eventually decided it was Tyler's moment to shine, plus it made sense to this story, future storyline, and the whole drama thing._

_Fun fact (not so fun for me, though): I started to write about Sierra's lack of Internet, only so the similar thing could happen to me. Still, it was one of the things that made this chapter being posted sooner than if it would if teneery had connection to Internet non-stop._

_About Courtney and Alejandro's conflict – You may say that it wasn't in the show and I'm forcing it into the story. Um, no, I don't think so. For Courtney cheating is a no-no, especially at the time of Action and World Tour. Of course she would be wary of Alejandro, who's making sweet eyes at every girl in the show! I guess in the show it was paving it's way for Aleheather (with Heather – aside from Noah – being the only person who saw through Alejandro,) but still, it's yet another thing I consider a waste of the plot._

_Owen was supposed to go in the next chapter, but after doing few changes in the list of the challenges/places/episodes he had to go right now. He had his chance to shine in a canon version. Plus he's one of the characters I have a problem writing about, so I figured that keeping him in game wouldn't add much to the story and add difficulty for me. I almost made all his teammates giving up their peanuts bags to him, but reminded myself there was very, very similar scene in TDC and I'm not planning to rip off from anything._

_I do feel kind of guilty that I pretty much removed the main friendship of the season so early (Noah and Owen, obviously,) but don't worry, there is another one making its way to replace it. Some of You probably already guessed about which duo I'm talking about._

_About the song. Um, the song. I'm not the best lyrics writer, am I? Let's just leave the subject at that._

_A little spoiler for the next chapter: the challenge won't take place in New York city. I really hope I will post it soon, but the school started (and there's a lot to do,) and, well, DA: I and AC: U will come out soon, so…_

_I would love to hear (read) what do You think about the story. Also, the poll is still up, go on, visit my profile and vote!_

_Thank You for reading, please, review!_


End file.
